Impossible
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Levi kaget bukan kepalang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Benarkah? Bocah kecil di depannya ini adalah sosok yang pernah menjadi bawahannya di masa lalu? Tapi dia seorang- GADIS kecil? GADIS yang masih kecil?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Di sini dia. Di sebuah rumah besar lebih tepatnya mansion milik keluarga besar Jaeger. Levi yang notabennya sebagai anak dari teman dekat Dokter Jaeger sekaligus tetangga di samping rumah kini sedang dalam kondisi yang membingungkan. Pasalnya sosok super manis bermata jade dan berambut brunette kini menatap dengan sangat menggemaskan. _Siapa anak perempuan ini?_ Pikirnya. Levi mulai teringat seseorang yang memiliki mata jade seperti ini sebelumnya.

Levi Ackerman putra tunggal dari keluarga super terpandang. Namun dia sebatang kara sekarang karena kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut. Kemudian Levi lah yang mewarisi seluruh kekayaan dari keluarganya.

Satuhal yang pasti. Levi memiliki ingatan mengenai dirinya di masa lalu. Tentang dirinya yang dahulu merupakan Humanity Strongest, ya walau sekarang masih tetap begitu. Dan yang mengejutkan sekarang adalah sosok yang pernah menjadi bawahannya dahulu.

Levi kaget bukan kepalang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Benarkah? Bocah kecil di depannya ini adalah sosok yang pernah menjadi bawahannya di masa lalu? Tapi dia seorang- GADIS kecil. GADIS yang masih kecil.

"Eren ka?" tanya Levi memastikan. Eren yang sedari tadi mengerutkan dahi menatapnya horror(yang di anggap Levi menggemaskan) tak bergeming.

 _Atau mungkin bukan? Adiknya Eren?_ Levi terus memerhatikan Eren dengan intens. Tanpa berfikir jika ia telah menakuti gadis kecil itu.

"Ahahaha." Terdengar suara tawa yang perlahan mulai mendekat. "Kau bisa menakutinya Levi." Benar saja tebakan Levi. Grisha Jaeger yang sedari dia tunggu kedatangannya. "Ini putri bungsuku Eren."

 _Oh oke. Itu memang dia._ Yang jadi masalah sekarang. Kenapa dia menjadi perempuan dan kenapa Jaeger-san ini memanggilnya?

"Begini. Aku pernah cerita padamu bukan mengenai putri ku yang sering sekali diculik. Aku yakin ini karena ketenaran keuarga Jaeger." Jelas Grisha seolah tahu dengan apa yang sedang di tanyakan Levi jauh di lubuh hatinya saat ini.

Jaeger family yang statusnya keluarga terpandang dan terkenal setelah Ackerman. Namun Jeager adalah keluarga yang turun temurunnya seorang dokter dan dianggap lemah karena bukan keluarga petarung.

"Jadi aku ingin menitipkan Eren padamu." Ohoo sesuai dugaan. Levi sudah menebak jika Dokter Jaeger akan menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Dan Levi tidak percaya jika Erenlah yang akan di titipkan padanya. Levi sudah tahu dan kerab mendengar berita jika putri bungsu Tuan besar keluarga Jager kerab di culik. Bahkan dulu ketika usia Eren masih 7 tahun dan tidak menyangka jika berlanjut sampai sekarang. "Bagaimana? Bisakah?" Grisha menatap Levi memohon.

Dipandangnya Eren kecil yang duduk merangkul ayahnya. Sepertinya Eren masih takut padanya. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan perawakannya terutama matanya yang menusuk seolah bisa membunuh seseorang dengan sekali tatapan(terutama para waita dewasa).

"A." Jujur saja jika Levi tidak begitu menyuaki anak kecil. Namun ini adalah permintaan langsung Mr. Jaeger akan sangat sulit untuk menolaknya. Di tambah lagi jika ia mengingat Erenlah yang di titipkan padanya. Anak buah di regunya.

"Ahaa syukurlah. Aku percayakan putriku padamu, Levi. Tolong jaga dia." Grisha menghampiri Levi dan menepuk kedua pundaknya penuh semangat. Perasaan lega tersirat di wajahnya. Sesekali ia menepuk sayang pucuk brunette putri bungsunya itu. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan Tuan Levi. Dia akan menjagamu maka dari itu jadilah gadis yang baik." Ujarnya pada Eren dan Eren mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya itu.

Selama ini kehidupan Levi yang flat bak wajahnya akan segera berubah dengan kehadiran Eren kecil yang berwujud wanita di rumahnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan dari kehidupan Levi selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter depan.

 **Bersambung...**

 **hogyaa... saya emang udah lama pengen nambah fandom tapi baru kesampean sekarang. kalau responnya bagus kayanya bakal saya terusin :)**

 **review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**YOHOOO aku nambah fandom nih~**

 **Ssebenarnya otp aku tuh banyak. Rencananya pengen nambah fandom lagi selain SFN sama RiFRen. Doakan aja semangat sama mood aku masih ada buat ngelanjutin cerita – cerita yang udah aku buat.**

 **Btw sorry banget karena jadwal update ga tetap dan cenderung lama update. Biasa anak kuliahan plus tipe orang yang punya banyak hobi. Jadi bagi waktunya itu yang err**

 **Sebenarnya aku itu berharap banget kalau kalian bisa ngasi masukan atau saran tentang cerita cerita yang aku buat. Jadi aku bisa memperbaiki dan mengembangkan kosa kata yang kadang aneh waktu di baca.**

 **Langsung saja nikmati ceritanya.**

 **Here we go!**

 **Levi Ackerman: 27 th**

 **Eren Jaeger: 13 th**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isyama tapi ff ini mutlak punya saya**

 **Rate: M (mungkin ini saatnya T-T)**

 **Pairing: LevixFemEren**

 **Genre: Romance, Tragedy, maybe little bit comedy**

 **Warn: Typos, Absurd dan lain lain**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 ** _Impossible 1_**

Di sini Eren sekarang. Di apartemen besar yang sepi hanya Dirinya dan seseorang bernama Levi. Ayahnya biang jika dia akan tinggal bersama dengan seseorang bernama Levi. Pria berwajah menyeramkan ya walau dia akui jika Levi itu lumayan tampan.

Eren hanya duduk diam di sofa berhadapan dengan sosok bernama Levi itu. "Jadi kau benar – benar Eren?." _Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu?_ Eren menyerengit. Bukankah sudah dengan jelas ayahnya mengatakan jika dirinya itu Eren.

"Tuan. Bukankah sudah papa katakan dengan sangat jelas pada anda?." Eren mendengus keras.

"Hooh jadi benar." Levi mengerutkan dahinya seperti tengah berfikir. Jadi Eren berengkarnasi menjadi wanita? Ini benar – benar mengejutkan dan sulit di percaya. Di tambah lagi jika Eren dengan wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat- err Manis. Wajar saja jika dia menjadi incaran penculikan.

Levi bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa mengurusi anak kecil. Jadi ia sedikit bingung untuk meladeni Eren. Di tambah lagi Levi kurang suka jika barang – barang pribadinya di usik.

"A-ano. Ackerman-san, bukankah rumah anda itu bersebelahan dengan rumahku?." Tanya Eren penasaran.

"Hn itu adalah rumah inti keluarga Ackerman. Tapi aku lebih nyaman tinggal di sini." Jelasnya. Eren hanya mengangguk kecil. Jujur saja Eren masih sangat takut padanya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Eren harus mengikuti pesan dari ayahnya jika ia harus menjadi gadis baik ketika bersama Levi.

.

.

.

Eren berdiri menghadap jendela kaca dari kamar apartemen milik Levi. Terpampang jelas pemanangan Kota di malam hari. Gemerlap lampu yang dihasilkan dan taburan bintang di langit bergabung menghasilkan pemandangan bak lukisan. Mata jadenya berbinar terang.

Levi yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya bisa heran. Kenapa anak kecil bisa sangat bahagia karena hal sederhana seperti itu? Apa karena sekarang Eren itu seorang gadis? Ah tentu saja tidak. Eren dari dulu memang sangat sering memandangi bintang – bintang di malam hari.

Ada satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan sekarang. Eren dan dirinya sama sekali belum dekat. Di tambah lagi Levi bingung harus memperlakukan Eren yang sekarang. Tidak mungkinkan Levi harus memperlakukannya seperti dulu? Dengan sangat terpaksa Levi harus meminta bantuan seseorang.

Pagi harinya. Levi terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Levi bangkit dari kasurnya dengan bertelanjang dada. Di lihatnya sosok anak kecil yang tengah menggeledahi dapurnya.

 _Anak kecil?_ Levi menyerengitkan dahinya.

Seketika ia kembali teringat bahwa sekarang ia tinggal bersama putri bungsu Mr. Jaeger. "Hoi Eren. Sedang apa kau?" Levi menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah.

"A-ah. Ohayo Ackerman-san. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk ku." Eren tertunduk.

Oh Levi baru sadar jika bocah sepertinya pastilah masih bersekolah. Di lihat nya ke arah jam. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6:00 A.M. sepertinya Eren sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Apa dia memang selalu seperti ini?

"Hoo. Not bad." Gumamnya sembari berbalik mengambil kaos untuk dia kenakan. Etika ia kembali Roti sudah tersedia di atas meja makan tidak lupa dengan secangkir teh. Dia tarik kata – kata sebelumnya jika memelihara Eren yang masih kecil di tambah seorang wanita itu akan merepotkan.

Levi terus menatap gestur makan Eren sambil menyeruput teh yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk di lihat. Caranya melahap makanan, mengunyah serta caranya meminum. Benar – benar anggun bak Lady kecil. Namun tetap saja. Sekali bocah tetaplah bocah. "Tch. Dasar bocah." Levi mengambil tisu dan mengelap pinggiran bibir mungil Eren yang terkena selai coklat.

Mata Eren membulat seketika rona merah mucul di pipi chubbynya. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Levi dan menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya lalu pergi.

"Apa itu barusan." Eren meringkuh di balik pintu kamarnya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang tiba – tiba memanas. Jantung yang berdetak tidak seperti biasa membuatnya kebingungan. Dapat Eren lihat dengan jelas warna mata Levi yang indah. Ia sudah tahu sebelum nya walau memiliki tatapan yang menyeramkan Levi itu memang memiliki wajah yang tampan. Oh ayolah Eren baru kelas 2 di Junior High School tapi ya memang di usia seginilah seorang wanita mengenal yang namanya pria tapi-

Plak plak

Eren menepuk keras pipinya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan?." Desisnya. Lebih baik sekarang dia bersiap dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Eren menarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Kemudan keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah pasti Eren melangkah menuju pintu dan-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Ingin pergi sendirian setelah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Eren menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan terpampang jelas sosok Levi yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan style kasual dengan kacamata hitam modis. Seperti yang ia duga jika Levi akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. "Ayo." Titahnya sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan mendahului Eren.

.

.

.

Hooh benar – benar sosok Ackerman di bayangan Eren. Mobil super mewah bahkan lebih mahal dari milik ayahnya. Di tambah lagi mobil sportlah yang di miliki orang ini. Walau pun Eren merupakan orang kaya juga namun rasanya tetap enggan menaiki mobil itu. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Eren harus menaikinya.

.

.

.

Tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Melihat kondisi sekolahnya Levi yakin betul jika Mr. Jaeger memang mengingkan hal terbaik untuk Eren. Dengan mengambil SMP elit berlatar belakang yang bagus menjadi pilihan.

Eren membuka pintu dan menghampiri jendela "Arigato." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Kapan kau pulang?".

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Apa Levi akan menjemputnya juga? "A-ah jam 1:30." Jawabnya. Levi hanya terdiam. Menganggap pembicaraannya sudah selesai Eren kembali membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Levi di mobilnya dan memasuki sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ereeen." Panggil sosok pria berambut pirang yang menyambut kedatangannya di bangku.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari biasanya, Eren." ujar teman satunya yang berambut hitam pendek.

"Ah. Begitulah." Eren berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Aku dengar kau sudah pindah. Pindah kemana?."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau Mikasa?." Eren tersentak kaget.

"Begini Eren. Kemarin sore kami mampir ke rumah mu. Ayah mu bilang kau sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi." Jelas Armin.

"Aha souka. Ya aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan seseorang yang di percayai Papa." Jawabnya sembari menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"Dimana?" Tanya Mikasa cepat.

"Ah itu aku tinggal di-." Belum sempat Eren menjawab bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan harus kembali ke bangku masing – masing.

Mikasa sedikit merasa sebal. Kenapa Grisha tidak menitipkan Eren di rumahnya saja. Orang tuanya pun sudah saling mengenal dekat. Eren yang manis sering menjadi target penculikan, tentu saja Mikasa tahu penyebab mengapa Eren dititipkan. Tapi pada siapa?

Pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di kepala Mikasa.

.

.

.

Jam pulang. Eren berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Setidaknya selama di kelas Eren selalu berhasil lolos dari pertanyaan Mikasa. Eren tahu apa yang Mikasa pikirkan. Kenapa ia tidak di titipkan padanya?

Eren sudah seperti adik bagi Mikasa. Dan Mikasa terbilang over protektif pada Eren. Tentu saja. Mereka besar bersama – sama. Sudah seperti saudara kandung bahkan. Dan Mikasa sama sekali tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang merebut Eren darinya dan menjadi orang terdekat bahkan melebihi hubungannya dengan Eren, tidak akan. Jika terjadi maka terancamlah nyawanya. Eren bergidik ria larut dalam pikirannya.

Langkah Eren terhenti akibat geromblan di depannya. "Ada apa ini?" gumamnya sembari menjinjit dan mencari celah.

"Kyaa Kyaa" pekik para wanita yang mengerumun itu.

 _Apa ada yang sedang berkelahi atau semacamnya? Eh tapi kenapa wanita semua_? Batin Eren. Eren menyelip antar gerombolan mencari tahu penyebab keributan dan kerumunan ini dan walla.

"Ackerman-san." Pekiknya. Sungguh tak di duga jika orang yang tinggal bersamanya akan menjadi pusat perhatian begini.

"Tch. Kau lama sekali." Levi langsung menarik tangan Eren memasuki mobil.

Para gerombolan wanita itu saling memandang dan menatap heran Eren. Tentu saja mereka mengenal Eren yang statusnya adalah putri bungsu dari Dokter terkenal Mr. Jaeger. Tapi hubungannya antara pria keren barusan mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui.

"Pfft." Eren menahan tawa melihat wajah datar Levi yang sekarang terlihat kusut.

"Hei Eren. Kenapa kau tertawa?."

"Pfft aku tidak tahu ternyata Ackerman-san cukup populer di kalangan gadis SMP." Eren terkikik geli.

"Tch. Mereka itu benar – benar berisik sekali." Ujar Levi ketus tidak suka.

Ahh Levi juga tidak suka kebisingan. Itu yang harus di catat Eren dalam kepalanya.

Eren melamun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ayahnya akan menitipkan dirinya pada Levi sampai kapan? Sebentar bukankah Levi pria dewasa? Tentu saja ia akan menikah bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa ia akan di kembalikan pada ayahnya? Atau tetap di titipkan pada Levi walau Levi sudah menikah?

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan tidak suka pastinya.

"Ackerman-san. Berapa usiamu?" Eren melirik Levi dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?." Levi melirik Eren sekilas.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja." Eren mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sudah menduga jika Levi tidak akan menjawabnya dengan mudah.

"29." Dengan cepat Eren menoleh dan menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"USOO" Pekiknya.

"Tch. Urusai." Levi mengusap kuping kirinya yang berdengung karena pekikan Eren.

"Yang benar saja. 29? Sebentar lagi akan 30? Tidak mungkin." Eren menatap Levi tidak percaya.

"Tch. Terserah. Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Itu mustahil. Kau terlihat masih sangat muda." Apa ini karena ukuran tubuhnya yang dibawah rata – rata? Pikir Eren. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti pria yang berusia 22 tahun. Geezz." Levi hanya menatap datar Eren.

 _Hoo gaya bicaranya sudah berubah sekarang._ Pikir Levi. Barusan Eren menggunakan kata 'kau' bukannya 'anda'. Entahlah ini pertanda bagus atau bukan. Yang jelas Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan mengenai itu.

.

.

.

Tiba di apartemen Levi. Eren haya di duduk di sofa mengganti ganti siaran karena bosan. Sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan atau kerjakan. Eren melirik Levi yang berkutat dengan kertas – kertas di sofa satunya. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Oh shit Levi terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya di tambah lagi wajah seriusnya itu.

Merasa di perhatikan Levi langsung membalas tatapan Eren yang sontak membuatnya dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Wajah Eren bersemu merah. Merasa tertangkap basah karena memperhatikan Levi diam – diam.

Ding dong

Bell berbunyi.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Levi bangkit dari bangkunya menuju pintu. Ditatapnya layat monitor melihat siapa gerangannya datang dan sesuai dugaan.

"Hanji." Gumamnya.

"LEVIIII BUKA PINTUNYA." Pekik orang di luar sana. Tanpa menuggu timing yang begitu lama Levi langsung membukakan pintu.

"He di mana dia? Eren yang berwujud wanita?"ujarnya to the poin. Levi hanya menujuk keberadaan Eren dengan matanya dan sontak membuat Hanji mengikuti arah pandang Levi. "Waaaaah sulit di percaya." Hanji langsung berlari menghampiri Eren. "WHAAA KAWAII." Hanji menarik gemas pipi Eren.

"I-itte." Ringisnya.

Hanji melepaskan cubitanya dan Eren langsung berlari berlindung di belakang Levi. "Are." Hanji menatap gestur unik itu dengan rasa tertarik. "Jadi apa masalahnya? Jika aku perhatikan tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Hanji mengendikan bahunya.

Levi juga keheranan. Kini Eren menatap hanji dengan tatapan sama seperti Eren menatapnya dulu. "Ah kau bilang Eren juga tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tch. Mana aku tahu." Levi berdecih ria.

"A banyak juga dari kita yang tidak memilikinya tapi banyak juga yang memilikinya." Hanji memegang dagunya berfikir. "Yang tidak masuk akal sekarang kenapa Eren manjadi perempuan?" Hanji berjongkok di depan Eren dan membuat Eren semakin tenggelam bersembunyi di belakang Levi.

"Hoi kau menakutinya." Levi menarik kerah belakang baju Hanji.

"Ahahaha omoshiroi na." Hanji terkekeh. "Jadi sekarang kau yang mengurusinya?."

"Hn begitulah."

"Ahahahahah aku tidak percaya kau akan menyetujuinya semudah itu. Di tambah lagi bocah ini adalah Eren." Haniji terkekeh geli.

"Ini permintaan langsung Dr. Jaeger." Jawab Levi jujur.

"Ahahaha souka – souka." Hanji mengelap air matanya akibat tawanya tadi. "Ne Eren." Hanji melambai pada Eren.

"Dia ini teman ku." Levi menujuk lancang Hanji. "Shitty four eyes Hanji Zoe."

"Hoi Levi. Jangan tambahkan kata – kata mengerikan pada nama ku." Protesnya. "Hay Eren.

"Hay."jawab Eren pelan.

"Ah dia manis sekali." Geram Hanji.

 _Jadi wanita ini teman dekat Ackerman-san?_ Eren menatap Hanji dan Levi secara bergantian. Eren tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mengenai masa lalu dan dirinnya?

"Ah jadi begitu. Ya kau memang tidak terlalu bagus dengan anak – anak." Hanji mengangguk paham. "Mungkin Erwin bisa membantumu."

"Tidak." Bantahnya cepat.

"He?"

"Mengenai ini aku tidak akan meminta bantuannya." Entah kenapa Levi merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dirinya. Levi tidak mau menyesal dengan keputusannya mengenai Eren maka lebih baik dia menolaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Levi menghela nafas. Levi memutuskan membiarkan waktu yang akan menjawab.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu." Hanji menghela nafas.

Levi yang duduk di sampingnya tiba – tiba saja berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. Hanya tersisa Eren dan Hanji.

"Na Eren. Jadi benar kau sering sekali di culik?." Hanji memulai percakapan. Eren sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hanji dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Ah sou. Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Levi. Kau tahu apa penyebab kenapa kau sering di culik?." Hanji menaikan jari telunjuknya.

Eren menggeleng kecil. "Itu karena kau sangat manis." Ucap Hanji gemas. "Bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan ku saja dari pada dengan Levi. Dia itu memiliki tabiat aneh dan mengerikan."Hanji sontak memeluk Eren.

Bukk

Buku mendarat keras di kepala Hanji. "Hoi. Jangan menghasutnya." Desis Levi kesal. "Dari pada aku. Tabiat mu jauh lebih aneh."

"Ah Levi ayolah biarkan Eren tinggal bersama ku." Mohonya.

"Tidak." Jawab Levi mutlak.

"Bukankah kau bilang jika kalian itu kurang dekat. Jadi biarkan dia-." belum sempat Hanji melanjutkan ucapannya buku kembali mendarat dengan keras kali ini di wajahnya. "Ah baiklah." Akhirnya Hanji menyerah.

"Kembalikan itu pada Erwin. Dia meninggalkannya di rumahku."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hanji sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan mereka berdua kembali canggung. Kali ini Levi yang menyiapkan makan malam. Levi memasak dengan telaten membuat Eren sedikit terpana. Entah kenapa ketampanan Levi meningkat 200% ketika sedang memasak. Dan ini sama sekali tidak bagus untuk jantungnya.

Makanan telah siap. Mereka berdua mulai melahap hidangan. Seperti kemarin Levi terus menatap cara makan Eren yang dianggapnya menarik. "Ackerman-san. B-berhenti menatap ku." Wajah Eren berpaling. Tampak semburat merah di pipinya.

"Makan saja. Jangan perdulikan aku." Titahnya. Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini sedikit membingungkan. Mereka tidak dekat tapi tidak juga jauh. Mereka hanya bicara seperlunya dan ahh suasana ini sangat melelahkan bagi Eren. Siaran yang mereka berdua saksikan juga sangat tidak menarik. Dan ini sangat membosan. Suasana ini membuat Eren sangat mengantuk.

Buub

Levi sedikit terkejut karena tiba – tiba sesuatu bersandar di bahunya. Ternyata sosok Eren yang sudah terlelap. Levi menghela nafas. Haruskah ia menggendongnya sampai ke kamar? Ataukah membiarkannya tidur di sini? Sepertinya Levi cukup punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan gadis kecill tidur di luar.

Levi menggendong tubuh mungil Eren menuju kamarnya, menyelimutinya kemudian mematikan lampu dan membiarkan lampu tidur yang menyala. Setelah itu Levi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Impossible 2_**

"UAAAHHH." Eren terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar kecil. Ini salahnya karena tidak buang air kecil sebelum tidur.

"Leganya." Eren keluar dari kamar kecil. Seharusnya ia tidur di luar kan? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamar? Eren memiringkan kepalanya berfikir.

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika saat melihat sosok yang tengah terjaga di meja kerjanya. "Ackerman-san." Panggilnya.

"Eren?." Levi menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Kau terbangun?."

"Ah ya." Eren mengangguk.

"Hoo." Levi kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Eren menatap khawatir Levi. Sebagai anak dari seorang dokter tentunya Eren tahu jika bergadang tidak baik untuk kesehatan disisilain juga Eren paham betul jika Levi tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Eren mengambil sebuah inisiatif. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju dapur. Memanaskan air dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Levi. Malam ini juga terasa sangat dingin, Eren mengambilkan selimut tebal dari kamarnya dan memasangkannya ke pundak Levi.

Levi hanya terdiam melihat prilaku Eren. Menatap kesal Eren yang berlari ke sana kesini melakukan sesuatu untuknya. _Menggemaskan,_ pikirnya. Tidak lama kemudian Eren kembali dengan secangkir teh di tanganya. "Ackerman-san. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah kesehatanmu. Tidur sebentar dan lanjutkan nanti pagi." Seketika Levi merasa deja vu. Ya Eren pernah mengatakan ini padanya dahulu. Tapi dalam kondisi Eren yang sekarang ini...

"A." Jawab Levi singkat.

Eren kembali kekamarnyanya. Besok ia harus kesekolah pastinya Eren harus kembali tidur sekarang. Bisa gawat jika ia harus bangun kesiangan.

Levi terus menatap cangkir tehnya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Bukan kah memang Eren yang selalu membuatkan teh untuknya. Perasaan yang tidak biasa. Levi merasa jika Eren benar – benar menggemaskan tadi. Apa dia sudah gila?

Pagi kembali menyapa. Baru dua hari Eren tinggal bersama Levi. Entah kenapa waktu begitu lama berlalu. Eren mulai merindukan keluarganya.

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat jam di sisi kanannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 a.m. Eren harus segera bangkit dan menyiapkan sarapan kemudian berkemas dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Eren terkejut bukan kepalang ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berkutat di dapur. "Ackerman-san?." Pekiknya. "Kenapa?."

"Daijobu. Aku sudah tidur selama 3 jam dan baru bangun. Sekarang giliran ku yang membuat sarapan."

.

.

.

Eren menatap takjub Levi yang sedang memasak. Tentu saja Levi telaten melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Mengingat Levi merupakan pria single dan tinggal sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa ketampanan Levi meningkat berkali – kali lipat ketika sedang memasak.

Dengan cepat Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan jauh – jauh pikirannya barusan. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan itu pada pria dewasa. Di tambah lagi Eren masih bocah SMP.

"Ano, Ackerman-san."

"Levi."

"Huh?."

"Cukup Levi." Levi selesai menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja dan ia pun menyusul Eren dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Hm Levi-san?."

"Hn?."

"Apa tidak masalah jika kau yang membuat sarapan?." Eren merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bukan masalah. Kita bisa bergantian." Levi menyeruput tehnya. "Makan." Titahnya pada Eren sembari menunjuk sarapan yang sudah ia buat.

"Hm." Eren mengangguk kemudain menyantap sarapannya.

Seperti biasa Levi mengantarkan Eren kesekolahnya. Dan seperti biasa juga ia akan di kelilingi wanita – wanita. Oleh anak SMU yang sedang melintas, pegawai wanita yang sedang melintas ataupun teman satu sekolahnya.

Eren hanya menghela nafas sembari menuruni mobil Levi. "Aku akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu nanti."

"Huh?."

"Ada rapat penting. Tapi aku akan datang secepat mungkin. Jadi jangan pulang sendirian." Eren mengangguk paham.

"Bye Levi-san." Eren melambai pada Levi kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan teman – teman sekolahnya hanya memandang Eren penuh rasa iri.

.

.

.

"Ereen." Panggil Armin sembari melambai menghampiri Eren.

"Armin."

"Nee nee siapa pria yang mengantar mu barusan? Kau tahu jika dia menjadi perbincangan satu sekolah."

"Hee~ L-levi-san?"

"Sou~ jadi namanya Levi?. Jadi dia yang tinggal bersama mu Eren." Eren mengangguk.

"Papa menitipkan ku padanya."

"Sou. Bagamana dia? apa dia orang baik?."

"Y-yaa. Begitulah." Eren menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Levi-san memang terlihat menyeramkan tapi dia bukan orang jahat."

"Eren. Kau tinggal bersama pria itu." Tiba –tiba aura mencekam mucul dari belakang Eren.

"MIKASA." Pekik Armin dan Eren serempak.

Attack Junior High School sedang memasuki jam istirahat. Tampak Eren tengah duduk gelisan di bangku kantin berhadapan dengan Mikasa. "Eren. Kenapa harus dengan pria itu. Kau bisa tinggal bersama ku."

"Maafkan aku Mikasa. Itu bukan kehendakku." Eren tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa paman melakukan itu." Mikasa memukul meja geram.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagian dia orang yang baik." Eren meyakinkan Mikasa. "Aku baik – baik saja Mikasa."

"Tidak. Eren harus tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan membawa mu dari Levi."

"Huh?." Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Dan...

"GYAAAHH ACKERMAN." Eren baru menyadari sesuatu. "A-aku baru sadar jika Marga kalian sama." Eren menautkan Jarinya.

"Dia adalah pamanku. Aku tahu betul sifatnya. Makanya aku ingin Eren tinggal bersama ku." Mikasa menggenggam kedua tangan Eren dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan serius.

"Aaaaa." Eren memalingkan wajahnya canggung.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan menjaga Eren."

"Mikasa." Armin memegang pundak Eren. "Jangan mengambil keputusan yang egois."

"Apa maksud mu Armin?." Mikasa menatap Armin dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Eren.

"Kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren jika bersamamu. Aku tahu kau kuat Mikasa. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Eren di jaga oleh orang dewasa dan pastinya tidak sembarangan mengambil keputusan untuk menyerahkan Eren pada orang bernama Levi itu." Mikasa terdiam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku juga akan menjaga Eren dan aku akan sering berkunjung ke sana." Mikasa menggenggam lagi tangan Eren. Mikasa memang selalu over protecktif terhadapnya. Sikap tenang Mikasa akan berubah jika itu menyangkut Eren.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Levi memang akan sedikit terlambatnya. Dilihatnya gerbang dari jendela kelasnya masih belum ada tanda – tanda keberadaan mobil Levi.

"Eren, belum pulang?." Mikasa menghampiri Eren yang seorang diri menatap keluar jendela.

"Levi-san akan sedikit terlambat menjemputku." Terangnya. "Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia datang."

"Souka. Aku akan menemani Eren." Mikasa menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Eren.

"Eh bukannya kau sudah di jemput?."

"Aku sudah menyuruh supirku untuk mengantar Armin pulang. Dan aku tetap tinggal di sekolah karena aku tahu kalau Eren belum pulang."

"Ah.. Mikasa. Seharunya kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjaga Eren." Mikasa ngotot.

"Ah terserah kau saja." Eren menghela nafas panjang. Mikasa sangat keras kepala.

30 menit kemudian sosok yang di tunggu pun muncul. Mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan keluarlah sang pengendara dari sana. Levi melambai kearah Eren yang melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya.

Eren langsung mengambil tas dan berlari menuju gerbang di ikuti oleh Mikasa. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan penumpang haram." Levi menatap Mikasa yang sedang merangkul lengan Eren dan memandangnya tidak suka.

"Diam pendek." Desis Mikasa.

"Tch. Dimana supirmu, Mikasa." Levi mencengkram kuat kepala Mikasa.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Aku akan mengikuti Eren." Mikasa mencengkram kuat tangal Levi yang mencengkram kepalanya.

Eren hanya menghela nafas dan bersweatdrop ria melihat keluakuan duo Ackerman di depannya ini. "Kalian berdua. Lebih baik kita pulang sebentar lagi malam akan tiba." Eren berlenggang memasuki mobil meninggalkan duo Ackerman itu.

Levi dan Mikasa berhenti brcekat. Mikasa dengan cepat menyusul Eren dan ikut menaiki Mobil. Mobil sport biasanya hanya bisa menampung dua orang. Karena Eren dan Mikasa masih SMP mereka berdua masih bisa berbagi bangku. Levi? Ia hanya bisa menatap sebal keponakannya itu.

Siapa sangka Mikasa akan menjadi keponakannya di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Benar – benar tak terduga. Sama halnya Eren, sepertinya Mikasa pun tidak memiliki ingatan tetang kehidupannya di masa lampau.

"Kau benar – benar mengikuti Eren sampai apartemenku." Levi menatap horror Mikasa yang kini duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, Pendek."

"Memanggil pamanmu dengan panggilan Pendek? Kurang ajar sekali." Petiggan muncul di pipi mulus Levi.

"Kalian berdua sudah lah." Eren menghempaskan nampan berisi cangkir teh dan kue buatanya. "Sampai kapan kalian akan bertengkar."

"Sampai Eren mau tinggal bersamaku dan meninggalkan si Pendek ini." Mikasa to the point. Levi hanya berdecih ria mendengar ucapan Mikasa.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa. Keputusan semua ada di tangan Papa." Eren menghela nafas. Ternyata Mikasa masih ngotot ingin Eren tinggal bersamanya.

Lihat. Senyum kemenangan di wajah Levi. Membuat Mikasa sangat geram dan ingin sekali ia melempar senyum itu dengan cangkir.

"Baiklah aku akan memaksa paman agar kau tinggal bersama ku." Mikasa bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Keras kepala." Levi menyeruput teh yang sudah di buat Eren. Memiliki Mikasa sebagai keponakannya sangatlah merepotkan.

Eren sempat mengira jika dirinya akan baik – baik saja ketika bersama Levi. Namun itu hanya sekedar harapannya belaka. Mereka benar – benar menjadikan Eren sebagai target penculikan mereka, entah kenapa.

Di kala Eren sedang sendirian disekolahnya mereka langsung menyergap dan membawa Eren entah kemana.

.

.

.

Lama Levi menunggu di depan gerbang namun sosok yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung keluar. Biasanya Eren akan langsung berlari keluar ketika melihat mobilnya. Levi hanya melihat dua orang familiar yang mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung.

"Dimana Eren." Tanyanya to the point.

"Eh. Kami tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Armin menggelengkan kepala. "Kami pikir dia sedang sakit atau semacamnya sehingga tidak bisa hadir kesekolah."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku mengantarnya pagi ini." Terang Levi.

Raut Mikasa dan Levi langsung berubah. "Jangan bilang-.." Desis mereka berdua. Armin langsung menutup mulutnya. Tersirat ekspresi terkejut dan cemas di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan melacak keberadaan Eren. Ia benar – benar berterimakasih pada otak jeniusnya yang sudah memperkirakan ini akan akan terjadi. Levi memasang alat pelacak di anting kiri Eren ketika ia sedang tertidur. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika memasang benda itu pada Eren. Ya walau pun begitu melindungi Eren merupakan amanah yang di embannya dari Dr. Yeager.

Ia menemukan lokasi keberadaan Eren. Levi langsung memasuki mobilnya dan hendak langsung menuju kesana.

"Aku ikut." Mikasa memegangi jendela mobilnya.

"Aku juga." Pinta mereka.

"Tidak." Jawabn Levi singkat dan padat. "Ini sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang."

"Tidak. Pokonya kami harus ikut." Mencegah mereka akan sangat percuma. Levi hanya menggerakan matanya memberi isyarat agar masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Lagi pula kemampuan Mikasa sebagai salah satu keluarga Ackerman pun tidak di ragukan. Bisa dibilang Mikasa adalah orang terkuat setelah dirinya di dalam keluarga.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Impossible 3_**

Levi memacu kecepatan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia meletakan ponselnya di penyangga tepat di depan stirnya agar mudah melihat lokasi Eren pada ponselnya. Levi mengumpat ketika kemacetan kecil menghalangi laju mobilnya.

"T-tenanglah Ackerman-san. Eren pasti baik – baik saja." ujar Armin. Entah kenapa. Hanya saja Armin merasa jika ia memang harus mengatakan itu pada Levi saat ini.

Benar perkiraan Armin. Levi sedikit lebih tenang. Macet telah berlalu Levi kembali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Eren memang baik – baik saja.

Jauh memasuki sebuah jalan setapak memasuki sebuah hutan. Tempat yang pas sebagai lokasi penyekapan bagi seorang penculik. Sinyal di ponselnya semakin berkurang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat lokasi tempat Eren berada. Setidaknya Levi berfikir jika ia sudah dekat dengan Eren.

"Ackerman-san." Armin menjujut kaus Levi. "Sepertinya dari sini kita harus bejalan kali jika memang kita sudah dekat dengan lokasi Eren."

"Huh?."

"Kita jauh dari keramaian dan akan sangat berbahaya jika kita ketahuan para penculik itu." Levi membenarkan perkataan Armin di dalam hatinya. Mungkin Levi tidak perlu meragukan kepintaran yang di miliki Armin.

"Ada rencana?." Levi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kedua bocah SMP di mobilnya. Mikasa dan Armin saling bertatapan sesaat kemudian di susul dengan anggukan Armin setelahnya.

Selesai menyusun rencana. Mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari mobil. Mobil di letakan di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi agar mereka tidak kesulitan melarikan diri ketika sudah mendapatkan Eren nanti.

Rencana pertama adalah mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga yang ada di luar sepertinya berjalan sangat lancar. Tentu saja keributan di luar sana memancing perhatian orang yang ada di dalam. Membuat para penculik itu keluar dan memastikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Cih hanya dua anak kecil?." Mereka menatap remeh Mikasa dan Armin yang berdiri menantang mereka.

"Bagaimana anak kecil bisa sampai di sini?." Mereka kebingungan. "Tangkap mereka." Belasan pria mendekat dengan cepat menuju Mikasa dan Armin.

Selagi para penculik itu sibuk mengurusi Mikasa dan Armin Levi dengan leluasa menyelinap dan menyelamatkan Eren. Menjadikan anak kecil sebagai umpan? Tenang saja Mikasa bukan bocah biasa. Levi tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Perioritasnya sekarang adalah Eren.

Seperti dugaanya. Eren di sekap di tempat yang sangat 'nggak banget' di dalam sana. Dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tangan terikat, mulut disumpal dan air mata yang berderai. Pemandangan itu membuat Levi geram. Berani sekali sampah itu melakukan hal ini pada 'Eren-nya'.

Levi melepaskan seluruh ikatan yang mengikat Eren.

"Levi-san hiks." Panggilnya lirih dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tenanglah semua baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini." Levi mengangkat tubuh Eren dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

Levi hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali setibanya di luar. Seperti dugaannya, musuh sikat habis Mikasa. "Kerja bagus." Ujar Levi.

"Eren." Mikasa langsung bergegas menghampiri Eren yang digendong oleh Levi. Terdapat sedikit lebam di wajahnya membuat Mikasa menggeretukan gigi. "Berani sekali mereka." Mikasa menatap marah tumpukan manusia yang sudah babak belur di sana.

"Ikat mereka lalu kita serahkan mereka kepada yang berwajib." Titah Levi.

Menyuruh bocah SMP berkelahi? tidak kah Levi keterlaluan? Ya memang. Tapi itu tidal berlaku untuk Mikasa. Ditambah lagi. Levi tidak suka mengotori dirinya untuk hal seperti itu.

Eren masih mengalami trauma hingga membuatnya enggan kesekolah bahkan keluar dari kamar. "Oi waktunya makan malam." Levi bersandar di pintu dan menatap Eren yang masih meringkuh di kasurnya.

Hening...

Eren tak bergeming. Levi hanya menghela nafas dan mendekatkan makan malam Eren. Levi tidak bisa berkata banyak dalam situasi seperti ini. Levi hanya bisa duduk di pinggir bibir kasur dan menatap Eren dalam diam.

"Mungkin ini adalah kegagalan bagiku." Levi membuka suara. Hal itu berhasil membuat Eren meliriknya sedikit. "Aku gagal menjalankan permintaan dari Dr. Yeager untuk menjagamu."

"Itu bukan salah Levi san." Ucap Eren serak. "Mereka masuk kedalam sekolah dan membawaku."

"Tch. Mereka sampai nekat melakukan itu? Bagaimana denan cctvnya?". Dahinya mengkerut. "Selemah itu keamanan di sekolahmu?" Eren mengelen pelan menanapi Levi.

Levi membelai lembut pucuk kepala Eren. "Tenanglah. Aku jamin hal ini tidak akan lagi terjadi padamu." Dengan kata lain Levi telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi kepada Eren. Eren mengangguk. "Makan." Levi membantu Eren untuk duduk dan menyuapinya.

Seminggu berlalu. Eren sudah terlihat lebih tenang dan membaik kondisinya. Eren sudah mau pergi kesekolah. Sesuai janji Levi. Jika hal yang lalu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi kepada Eren. Levi mempersiapkan suruhannya untuk berjaga dan mengawasi tempat sekolah Eren. Tidak hanya itu Levi bahkan menelusuri pelaku penculikan sebelumnya. Karena menurut penyelidikan polisi orang – orang yang sebelumnya ditangkap hanyalah orang suruhan.

"Jadi?." Annie menatap Eren dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau benar – benar sudah baikan?"

Eren mengangguk. "Hm. Kalau boleh jujur aku masih takut berada di luar sendirian."

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu cemas. Karena kau sudah seperti tuan putri sekarang." Annie melihat sekitar yang di penuhi orang – orang berpakaian serba hitam di setiap sisi kantin. "jujur saja ini cukup mengganggu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Para penculik itu bahkan bisa masuk ke sekolah kita dan membawamu." Eren terdiam. "Jadi Mikasa yang bertugas mengawalmu di sekolah?".

"Bukan begitu Annie. Mikasa bukannya selalu bersama ku?." Eren mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tahu? dia lebih possesive dari biasanya." Annie menatap tidak suka Mikasa yang sedari tadi menatapnya horor dari meja seberang sana.

"Ah maafkan aku." Eren terkekeh.

Annie. Gadis berambut pirang ini adalah sosok yang bisa di bilang baru di kenal Eren. Dia sangat suka menyendiri dan jarang sekali berjalan dengan teman atau semacamnya. Namun anehnya tidak halnya dengan Eren.

Diawal mereka bertemu Annie tampak shock melihat Eren. Namun kelamaan mereka menjadi dekat. Dia tidak pernah jalan dengan orang lain jika diajak pun ia akan menolak. Namun tidak halnya dengan Eren. Aneh memang.

"Jadi Eren bagaimana dengan tawaranku dulu?." Annie kembali membuka pertanyaan setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Hm?."

"Tentang bergabung di klub beladiri."

"Soal itu..."

"Ah sebenarnya bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau berlatih bersamaku. Aku yang akan mengajarimu."

"Huh?."

"Melihat kondisimu yang sekarang. Kau terlalu lemah. Setidaknya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Hm baiklah." Eren mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika penjagamu itu mau ikut." Annie menatap Mikasa yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di belakang Eren.

"Bagaimana Mikasa?" Eren melenggakan kepalanya.

"Aku ikut."

"Yosh."

"Kita akan latihan di rumahku sepulang sekolah." Annie bangkit dari duduknya. "Tidak hanya aku. Teman – temanku akan membantu melatihmu."

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu dengan Levi-san." Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengirim pesan.

"Levi?." Annie mengerutkan dahi.

Levi mengerutkan dahi saat melihat layar ponselnya. Bela diri? Kenapa tiba – tiba? Pikirnya. Tapi Levi tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Sudah seharusnya Eren bisa bela diri mengingat situasinya sekarang. Di tambah lagi ia berlatih bersama Annie?

Levi membayangi wanita pirang dengan hidung besar. Ternyata Eren yang menjadi wanita cukup akrab dengan Titan wanita di abad ini.

Sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan? Eren akan pulang lebih lama di tambah lagi Levi tidak perlu menjemputnya karena Eren akan pulang bersama Annie.

Levi bangkit dari sofa nyamannya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Eren. Sebelum Eren datang kemari kamar ini hanyalah taman kosong tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja Levi jarang sekali di datangi tamu. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka jika di datangi tamu apa lagi sampai menginap.

Sekarang kamar kosong ini telah di huni oleh 'Seorang Gadis'. Tidak kah arsitekturnya terlalu 'gak banget' untuk seorang gadis? Terbesit ide di kepala Levi untuk melakukan sedikit perombakan pada kamar Eren.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Eren. Kedua lengan dan kakinya terasa sakit. "Sial. Kau kuat sekali." Umpat Eren.

"Tidak. Kau yang terlalu lemah." Annie mengulurkan tangan memberikan pertolongan. Mikasa hanya komat – kamit tidak karuan melihat Eren yang di bantai habis oleh Annie.

"Ah. Tubuh ku sakit semua." Eren menyambut tangan Annie. Bergegas Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan mengantarkan air mineral untuk Eren.

"Eren baik – baik saja?." tanyanya cemas.

"Ya, Aku baik – baik saja. Ini hanya latihan Mikasa. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku."

"Wanita sialan itu seperti benar - benar ingin membunuhmu. Aku akan menghancurkannya." Mikasa hendak menyerang Annie namun dengan cepat Eren menahan tubuhnya.

"Kerja bagus Eren."

"Kau cepat sekali belajar." Puji dua orang pria yang sedang beristirahat di belakang Annie.

Mereka sempat mengajarkan Eren gerakan dasar. Namun untuk latihan bertarung Annie yang mengambil alih.

"Ah terimakasih, Rainer, Bertolt." Eren tersenyum.

"Ah sial. Aku rasa gula darahku naik." Rainer tertawa renyah. "Tapi tetap saja tak lebih manis dari Historia AHAHAHAHA." Lanjutnya.

"Ah ano. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Levi-san pasti sudah menunggu." Ujar Eren sembari melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Eh cepat sekali?" ujar Rainer.

"Aku ingin lebih lama di sini. Tapi Levi-san sendirian di rumah. Lagi pula aku belum membuatkan makan malam untuknya." Eren cemas.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Annie melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan di rumahnya. Keluarga Leonhart memang tampak sederhana namun kekayaannya hampir sama dengan keluarga Yeager. Itu karena bersatunya ketiga keluarga yakni keluarga Annie, bertolt dan Rainer. Ketiga keluarga itu membuat sebuah aliansi perusahaan dan menjadikannya perusahaan terkokoh di daerahnya.

"Dan kau Ackerman. Bukankah supirmu sudah ada di luar? Pulanglah sendiri. kami yang akan mengantar Eren." Mikasa menatap Annie tidak senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak menyukai wanita berambut pirang yang satu ini.

"Yaaa baiklah. Ayo tuan putri mari kita pulang." Rainer mendorong Eren melintasi cela di antara Annie dan Mikasa. "Nona Ackerman pulanglah. Percayakan keselamatan Eren pada kami bertiga. Kami akan pastikan Eren selamat sampai tiba di rumah." Rainer mengacungkan jempol.

Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya menatap mereka kurang percaya. Jujur saja kalau jauh di lubuk hatinya Mikasa sangat tidak menyukai mereka bertiga.

Setibanya di kediaman Levi. Lama sekali keheningan mengerumuni mereka berenam. Annie, Rainer, Bertolt dan Levi saling memandangi. "A.. kalian saling mengenal?." Eren memecahkan keheningan itu. Mereka terlihat saling mengenal satu sama lain di mata Eren.

"Hn aku rasa." Jawab Levi singkat. "Na Eren. Masuk kemudian mandi." Titah pemuda itu mutlak. "Dan kalian? Titan Shiffter." Levi menatap tajam ketiga Titan shiffter itu.

"Ah sudah ku duga." Annie mendengus pelan.

"Ah kami adalah teman Eren. Kami hanya mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Rainer santai dan hanya di jawab Levi dengan keheningan. "Ah baiklah karena kami sudah mengantarnya kami akan pulang." Rainer menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan jempolnya kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Aku tidak suka mereka bertiga." Ujar Mikasa setelah kepergian mereka. "Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka seperti ini rasa nya sudah sedari lama aku tidak menyukai mereka." Mikasa terus berkicau mengenai betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan Rainer, Annie dan Bertolt.

"Hn tentu saja." Levi hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau pulanglah." Ucapnya sembari menggerak gerakan tangan kanan nya seolah memberi aba – aba untuk pergi. Mikasa sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan pamannya itu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati seorang Levi Ackerman jika sebenarnya ia mengagumi Mikasa. Bahkan tanpa ingatan tentang masa lalunya insting Mikasa pada Eren masihlah kuat. Tentang siapa yang sudah melukai dan menculik Eren dahulu. "Waw." Gumamnya.

"Kau yakin baik – baik saja Eren?." Tanya Levi pada Eren sambil membaca koran.

"Aku baik – baik saja Levi-san." Jawab Eren yakin sambil mengurus masakannya dan membelakangi Levi yang sedang duduk membaca di meja makan. "Terimakasi sudah mencemaskanku." Levi hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Eren.

"Nah makan malam sudah siap." Eren meletakan masakannya di atas meja dan Levi segera mengenyahkan koran yang ia pegang.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan bersama mereka?." Levi bertanya penuh selidik.

"kami hanya latihan bela diri." Jawab Eren enteng sambil meletakan makanan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Levi.

"Bela diri?." Beo Levi.

"Hm.. Annie dan Rainer mengajari ku bela diri. Aku merasa aku perlu menguasai bela diri. Yah walau aku sama sekali tidak memiliki basik bertarung seperti keluarga Ackerman." Eren terkekeh.

"A.. bagus. Lain kali aku dan yang akan mengajarimu bertarung. Bantuan mereka cukup sampai di sini." Ucapnya mutlak.

"Eh kenapa?." Eren memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa – apa. Yang penting aku dan Mikasalah yang akan mengajarimu bertarung titik." Kali ini Eren tidak berani bertanya. Ya apa pun keputusan Levi ia akan menurutinya. Demi keamanan dirinya dan agar tidak menyusahkan Levi, Mikasa atau Armin lagi.

"Apakah Papa tau mengenai ini?" Tanya Eren sedikit takut.

"Beliau sudah tahu."

"Levi-san yang memberitahunya?."

"Hn. Aku sudah meyakinkan beliau kalau kau sudah aman sekarang." Jawabnya. "Apa kita bisa mulai makan sekarang?."

"Ah silahkan Levi-san." Gara – gara terlalu banyak bertanya Eren hampir lupa dengan makan malam. Padaha sudah di depan mata. "Maafkan aku." Levi hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. Yang Levi pikirkan saat ini ialah betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika melihat kamarnya nanti.

Makan malam pun usai. Levi kembali kemeja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa proposal miliknya. Sedangkan Eren membereskan bekas makan mereka kemudia kekamar dan mengerjakan PR yang mungkin sudah bertumpuk karena absen.

Eren membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian terdiam kemudian menutupnya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian ia membukannya lagi dan menutupnya lagi. Eren berjalan berbalik dan menemui Levi.

"Levi-san, kamarnya..."

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?."

"Huh?."

"Selagi kau tidak ada di rumah aku merenofasinya. Kau suka?." Tanyanya tanpa menatap Eren dan masih berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Levi-san melakukannya? Merenofasinya? Untukku?." Tanya Eren bertubi – tubi. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. "Aku menyukainya." Jawab Eren senang. "Bagaimana Levi-san tahu kalau aku suka warna hijau.?" Tanya Eren penasaran.

"Aku hanya menebak – nebak." Levi meletakan berkas yang ia pegang ke atas meja. "Aku pikir itu kontras dengan warna matamu." Jawab Levi jujur.

Eren sangat bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka jika Levi begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Mungkin kebahagiaanya akan terasa singkat. Siapa yang menduga jika hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya. Entah angin apa yang membuat kediaman Levi tidak menghidupkan telefisinya seharian ini. Membuat mereka ketinggalan suatu berita yang mengejutkan terutama bagi Eren.

Lokasi kediaman Yeager. Helikopter menderu di atas sana bersautan dengan siulan mobil polisi dan ambulan. Suasana malam itu sangat ramai di tambah lagi oleh orang – orang yang penasaran atas kejadian atau hanya sekedar lewat.

Bahkan para wartawan tidak kalah memenuhi kediaman Yeager yang sudah di pasangi garis polisi itu. "Di sinilah lokasi pembunuhan itu terjadi. Tepat di rumah seorang dokter ternama Mr. Yeager. Tidak di ketahui motif pembunuhan. Di temukan beberapa yang diduga adalah Dr. Yeager itu sendiri beserta istri dan para pelayannya."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Udah selesai UAS. Akhirnya bisa next beberapa FF lagi. Jangan lupa Follow Vote dan comentnya...**

 **Thanks to: Reskarah NagisaSN** **3**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Impossible 4_**

Pagi yang cukup sibuk dikeesokan harinya. Setelah mengantar Eren ke sekolah Levi harus ke kantornya dan menghadiri beberapa rapat. Baru satu pertemuan yang ia hadiri namun ia harus mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan dari sekertarisnya.

"Yang benar saja Isabel?" Levi melonggarkan dasinya. Suhu ruangan mendadak panas setelah mendengar kabar itu. Saat ini yang ia cemaskan adalah Eren.

"Peristiwanya terjadi semalam Tn. Ackerman." Lapornya lagi.

"Argghh." Levi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa peristiwa buruk selalu saja mendatangi manusia seperti Eren. Ibunya yang mati dimakan titan dimasa lalu dan sekarang kedua orang tuanya di bunuh entah oleh siapa. "Tunda semua pertemuan untuk hari ini. Aku harus menemui Eren." Titahnya sembari meninggalkan ruangan. Isabel mengangguk paham dan menyusul Levi.

Seperti yang Levi duga jika Eren sudah mendengar langsung berita itu dari pihak sekolah. "Anda Wali dari Yeager?." Tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat Levi memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn." Levi mengangguk kecil.

"Kami turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa Yeager." Ujar kepala sekolah. Eren hanya tertunduk diam. Ia tak sanggu berkata kata apa lagi meneteskan air mata. "Karena peristiwa ini kami akan memberikan Yeager konpensasi." Levi meangguk paham dan membawa Eren meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju kantornya.

Disepanjang perjalanan Eren hanya diam sambil menunduk. Levi tahu ini terasa sangat berat untuk Eren.

Setibanya di kantor Levi pun Eren hanya diam dan itu membuat Levi semakin tidak nyaman, di tambah lagi Eren sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malam yang ia belikan. "Na Eren."panggilnya. "Kau membuat makanan mu dingin." Ujarnya.

Namun Eren sama sekali tidak merespon. Levi mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman. "Mau mendengarkan cerita? Ini bukan kisah yang menyenangkan untuk didengar tapi aku rasa cukup bagus untuk di ceritakan." Levi berusaha memancing respon Eren dan benar saja Eren terpancing. Mata Eren sedikit berdelik menatapnya menandakan jika Eren tertarik dengan apa yang akan ia ceitakan.

"Ini terjadi jauh dimasa lalu. Kala itu manusia tidak hidup seperti masa kini." Levi mengambil makanan milik Eren dan mendekat padanya. Makanannya? Sudah sedari tadi dia habiskan. Menunggu Eren makan hanya membuatnya mati kelaparan.

"Hidup dalam ketakutan, teror, dan terkurung. Aku adalah seorang Corporal yang memimpin sebuah prajurit di sebuah squad bernama sayap kebebasan melawan mahluk besar bernama titan." Lanjut Levi dengan ceritanya.

"Titan?." Eren mengerutkan dahi menatap Levi yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah piring berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Hn titan. Mahluk besar pemakan manusia." Eren masih mengerutkan dahinya menatap Levi.

"Entah karena takdir atau apa aku harus mendapatkan bocah laki – laki yang temperamental sebagai salah satu anak buahku. Ya sebenarnya aku yang membuatnya berada di dalam squad ku karena potensi dan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Bocah itu benar – benar menyusahkan dan merepotkan." Ucapan terakhir Levi entah mengapa membuat Eren jengkel. Seolah Levi sedang mengatai dirinya.

"Tapi setidaknya kemampuan bocah itu bersih – bersih cukup mengagumkan." Eren sweatdrop. Jadi hanya karena bersih – bersih seorang Levi Ackerman akhirnya memuji seseorang?

"Hidup bocah itu tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Hidup kami dimasa itu sudah cukup buruk di tambah lagi keburukan yang lain yang harus menimpa. Bocah itu dijadikan sebagai salah satu percobaan dari ayahnya sendiri, ibunya meninggal di makan titan dan ia harus kehilangan banyak teman serta di hianati."

"Itu buruk sekali." Saut Eren merasa kasihan dengan bocah yang di maksud Levi. Levi tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Eren dan ketika Eren mulai bisa merespon Levi secara perlahan menyuapkan makanan.

"Hn buruk sekali. Tapi itu buka alasan untuk bocah itu putus asa dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Bocah itu hanya berteriak pada ku dan mengatakan aku akan memusnahkan seluruh titan dari muka bumi ini dengan wajah bodonya ketika aku menanyakan apa tujuannya masuk kedalam squad sayap kebebasan." Dan lagi Eren merasa tersinggung entah kenapa.

"Kau mau tahu siapa nama pemuda itu?." Tanya Levi sambil menyuapi Eren lagi. Eren mengguk penasaran.

"Eren Yeager."

"Uhuuuk uhukk." Eren tersedak dengan cepat dengan Levi mengambilkan botol air mineral untuk Eren. "BAGAIMANA BISA?." Raung Eren tidak percaya.

"Entahlah." Levi mengendikan bahunya. "Cerita itu adalah memoriku di masa lalu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena aku bilang masih menyimpan kenangan pada masa kehidupan yang lampau." Levi memberi suapan terakhir pada Eren.

Dengan cepat Eren mengunyah makanan dan menelannya. "Levi-san sedang tidak berbohongkan? Atau pun memang benar mungkin itu hanya mimpi Levi-san saja." jawab Eren cepat.

"Mimpi?." Levi menatap Eren sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ahahahaha itu tidak mungkin mimpi karena aku juga mengalaminya." Tiba – tiba saja suara wanita yang jelas bukan Eren terdengar dari belakang Sofa. Refleks Levi langsung memukul keras wanita itu.

"AAARRGGHHHH." Raungnya kesakitan.

"Levi-san dia?" Eren melihat wanita yang berguling – guling di lantai karena kesakitan itu.

"Hanya wanita tidak waras." Jawab Levi cuek sembari menyeruput teh hitam.

"Levi kita sudah tidak bertemu selama sebulan kau tidak merindukanku?." Wanita itu bangkit dan duduk di sofa tepat di depan Levi dan Eren sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Tidak."

"Kejam seperti biasa hahaha. Oh jadi ini Eren versi wanita hahahahah." Hanji tertawa sembari menatap Levi. Entah kenapa melihat Levi yang menghandle Eren versi wanita ini sangat lucu dan menarik. Sedangkan Eren hanya menatap wanita itu kesal.

"Ini bukan kali pertama bukan kita bertemu?"

"Hm. Eren mengangguk." Eren kembali teringat pada satu – satunya teman Levi yang ia kenal. "Hanji-san."

"Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi padamu." Hanji menatap iba Eren. "Maksud dari cerita Levi yang barusan adalah jangan pernah merasa ini adalah akhir kehidupan mu karena kehidupan mu di masa lampau jauh lebih pedih dari yang sekarang. Tapi kau dulu masih bisa bertahan dan berjuang." Kali ini Eren benar – benar bingung dengan ucapan Hanji. "Ahahaha kau tidak mengerti? Tidak masalah hahaha. Intinya sekarang kau masih punya Levi bukan?." Eren sontak langsung melirik kearah Levi yang masih asik menyeruput tehnya. Eren hanya mengangguk.

"Semangatlah. Ini bukan bearti kau akan mengiklaskan begitu saja karena kita akan menemukan pelaku pembunuhan ini. Lalu kita akan membalasnya." Eren mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah ini. Kau boleh bersedih atau menangis meratapi kepergian keluargamu tapi setelah itu bangkitlah karena kau masih hidup dan perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang." Hanji menggapai pucuk kepala Eren dan membelainya. Eren hanya mengangguk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hati Eren, Eren sangat takut akan sendirian. Tapi ia memiliki Levi sekarang. Namun tetap ada keraguan di hatinya Levi bukanlah siapa – siapa baginya, Levi bukan saudara atau keluarganya, sewaktu – waktu Levi bisa saja membuangnya. Seketika pemikirannya itu lenyap saat Levi mengelus helaian rambutnya.

"Sekarang sudah cukup larut. Kita akan pulang. Untuk urusan menemukan pelaku pembunuhan itu kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku Hanjie dan Erwin akan menemukannya." Eren mengangguk paham. "Dan satu hal lagi." Eren memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu." Levi keluar dari ruang kerjanya mendahului Eren. Eren terkesiap mendengar ucapan Levi setelah sadar Levi sudah tidak ada di ruangan Eren bergegas menyusulnya.

Dengan ini Levi merasa jika Eren akan benar – benar menjadi anak asuhnya. Eren yatim piatu sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengurusnya...

Tidak Levi salah. Sepertinya banyak di luar sana yang mau mengurus Eren.

/Aku akan dengan senang hati mengurus putri Dr. Yeager. Aku dengar dia tidak menjadi korban kan?/

/Aku akan mengurusnya dan membesarkannya seperti putriku sendiri lalu aku akan menjodohkannya dengan putraku./

Mereka dengan terang – terangan mengatakan ingin mengurus Eren di televisi di tambah lagi menjodohkan Eren dengan putranya?. Itu membuat Levi merasa sangat sebal.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Levi menonton berita di kantornya. Kabar bahwa Eren sekarang tinggal bersama keluarga Ackerman sudah tersebar. Sekarang banyak dari merekayang ingin mengurus Eren berdatangan ke kantornya. Tentu saja mereka datang meminta agar Levi memberikan kepengurusan Eren kepada mereka.

Namun Levi mengatakan dengan tegas jika Dr. Yeager secara resmi serta memiliki surat menyuruhnya untuk mengurus dan merawat Eren. Tentu saja itu akhirnya membungkam mulut orang – orang yang ingin sok merawat Eren padahal mereka hanya memiliki maksud yang lain.

"Bagus." Ujar Mikasa kepada pamannya itu. "Kau mempertahankan Eren dikeluarga kita."

"Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kenapa kau ada disini?." Seperti biasa keponakannya ini dengan seenaknya datang kerumahnya, tentu saja karena ada Eren di sana. Jika tidak ada, Mikasa tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kaki di rumahnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu Eren." See? Sesuai dugaan Levi. "Mereka pasti membuatmu pusing." Levi mengerutkan dahinya. "Mereka berdatangan padamu dan meminta kepengurusan atas Eren. Apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh memberikan Eren pada mereka. Mereka mencurigakan."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira Kuso gakki." Levi menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Dr. Yeager akan mengurus putrinya itu. Dan Dr. Yeager sudah meninggal itu sama dengan wasiat jika aku memang harus menjaga Eren seumur hidupnya dengan baik." Jelas Levi.

"Ternyata kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Mikasa memandang takjub Levi. "Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak akan pernah berfikiran seperti itu. Syukurlah." Sontak Levi meremas geram kepala keponakannya itu. Sudah cukup pusing ia mengurusi orang – orang yang berdatangan itu di tambah lagi ucapan keponakannya ini.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan Eren padamu, paman." Levi membatu, dan beberapa menit berlalu Levi baru tersadar jika itu adalah kali pertama Mikasa memanggilnya paman. Angin apa yang menimpa Mikasa? Levi bergidig ngeri.

Kenapa tiba – tiba? Ujar Levi dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya lagi Eren melakukan kesehariannya seperti biasa. Walau Eren lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kematian keluarganya dengan cara seperti itu tentu saja menganggu mentalnya di tambah lagi Eren adalah seorang wanita sekarang. Wanita terkadang jauh lebih emosional. Apa lagi Eren sekarang hidup dijaman yang berbeda dan tidak mungkin jika ia akan berteriak seperti dulu? Aku akan memusnahkan seluruh pembunuh dimuka bumi ini.

Tidak mungkin. Kurang lebih Levi memahami kondisi Eren yang sekarang. Di tambah lagi dengan perbedaan jaman yang mereka alami saat ini.

Setelah kejadian penculikan Eren, Levi semakin over protective terhadap Eren. Ia mengirimkan banyak sekali pengawal yang bersembunyi untuk memantau dan mengawasi Eren, namun untuk bagian atar jemput Eren, Levi masih menangina secara pribadi.

Sampai saat ini juga Levi menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah Eren. Walau tatapannya sedikit mengerikan dan secara visual Levi benar – benar Good Looking. Tentu saja wanita itu sangat responsive terhada pria tampan apa lagi yang sexy dan hot seperti Levi.

Sepulang sekolah Eren langsung dibawa ke kantornya. Seperti biasa Levi harus menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya yang sudah ia tinggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu dan sudah Levi pastikan jika pekerjaannya hari ini sudah harus selesai semua.

"Levi-san? Sudah berapa hari kau kurang tidur?." Eren menatap khawatir Levi. "Aku perhatikan Levi-san hanya tidur beberapa menit saja beberapa hari ini." Levi adalah pengidap insomnia ringan. Biasanya sehari – hari Levi hanya tidu 2/3 jam sehari, itu pun dia tidur di meja kerjanya di rumah sambil duduk. Namun belakangan hari ini sepertinya waktu tidur Levi berkurang.

"Hm aku harus membereskan semua pekerjaanku secepat mungkin." Jawabnya.

"Tapi setidaknya Levi-san harus tidur yang cukup."

"Benar. Kau jangan membuat Eren-chan khawatir Levi." Hanji membenarkan ucapan Eren.

"Diam kau shitty foureyes."

"Dan sampai kapan kita harus menunggu Erwin." Hanjie tengkurap di sofa karena sudah bosan menunggu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Erwin ada sedikit urusan dan membuatnya sedikit lama." Jawab Levi yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen di samping Eren.

"Erwin?" Eren memiringkan kepala.

"Oh dia teman dekat kami berdua." Saut Hanjie, Eren hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa berkas yang mungkin akan sangat berguna sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan pelaku pembantaian keluarga Dr. Yeager." Sudah Levi duga jika Erwin mencari berkas itu dan membuatnya sedikit terlambat.

"Ternyata kau berhasil enemukannya. Kau memang orang yang bisa diandalkan Erwin." Erwin langsung melangkah dan duduk di samping Hanjie.

"Jadi?" Levi menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Erwin.

"Sesuai dugaanmu Levi. Pelakuu penculikan dan orang yang sudah membantai keluarga Dr. Yeager itu memang didalangi oleh orang yang sama." Levi hanya menghela nafas. Perkiraannya memang selalu benar. Namun dia masih tidak bisa menduga siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. "Dan kemungkinan besar jika pelakunya itu sangat dekat denganmu." Kalimat yang baru dikatakan Erwin barusan membuat Levi sedikit was was.

"Maksudmu, Erwin?."

"Itu hanya kemungkinan. Tentunya kita perlu menyelidiki lebih lanjut masalah ini." Terang Erwin. "Berkas ini aku dapatkan dari kantor polisi yang menyidik peristiwa penculikan Eren waktu lalu. Dan beberapa kasus penculikan Eren dimasa lalunya. Kemudian aku satukan dan menemukan titik terang siapa pelakunya."

"Baiklah untuk itu aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Erwin." Levi menyeruput tehnya. Erwin hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan Levi.

"Bagaimana tentang pertemuannya?." Hanjie berganti topik.

"Pertemuan?." Levi menatap lekat Hanjie.

"Ya pertemuan. Party yang diadakan di hotel X. Dr. Yeager juga diundang dalam pertemuan itu."

"A-aku akan menggantikan Papa menghadirinya." Tukas Eren. "Nii-chan masih ada di luar negri mungkin ia belum kembali ke sini."

"Nii-chan?." Levi menaikan alisnya.

"Ah itu ide yang bagus." Hanjie menjentikan jari. "Kita bisa pergi bersama nantinya. Dan Eren disana kau akan di ajari mengenai dunia bisnis, bersiaplah. Bukankah kau berencana untuk menjadi seorang dokter juga?."

"Hm aku sejak dulu ingin menjadi dokter seperti papa. Itu sebabnya sejak dini aku sudah belajar mengenai ilmu kedokteran lebih banyak ketimbang anak – anak yang lainnya." Jawab Eren sembari mengingat mendiang Ayahnya.

"Bagus karena dari sanalah pembelajaran bagaimana dunia ayahmu di mulai." Hanji meraih pucuk kepala Eren dan sedikit mendelik kearah Levi dan Erwin seolah mengatakan jika penyelidikan pelaku akan di mulai dari sana. Levi dan Erwin mengangguk paham.

Hanjie adalah seorang Dokter bidang psikologi. Membaca bahasa tubuh atau gerak gerik orang lain bukanlah hal yang sulit, dan Erwin adalah seorang detektive sekaligus pengacara yang sudah terkenal hebat. Kemampuan mereka berdua ditambah dengan insting Levi yang tajam mereka yakin jika kasus ini dapat di selesaikan dengan cepat walau tidak akan semulus yang mereka harapkan.

Pesta yang sudah mereka nanti – nantikan akhirnya tiba. Sesuai yang dikatakan Hanjie sebelumnya jika ia akan datang ke sana bersama – sama. Satu limosin mewah milik Erwin membawa mereka ke hotel X.

"Oh akhirnya anda datang Mr. Arckerman." Para tamu yang lain menyambut kedatangan Levi, Erwin dan Hanjie. "Gadis ini?." Mereka melihat kearah gadis kecil yang menggengam erat jas yang Levi kenakan.

"Putri dari Dr. Yeager, Eren Yeager." Mereka sedikit syok mendengar jawaban Levi.

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian Dr. Yeager. Beliau adalah orang yang hebat." Ujarnya. Eren hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan membawanya juga Mr. Ackerman. Aku memang sudah mendengar jika kau yang merawat anak beliau sekarang."

"Bukankah memang seharusnya jika Eren datang? Ia akan menggantikan posisi Dr. Yeager." Saut Hanjie.

"Eh? Ya memang benar. Tapi Nn. Yeager masih terlalu muda lagi pula putra sulung Dr. Yeager sudah datang mewakili."

"Putra sulung?." Levi menyeregit.

"Ah itu beliau." Ia menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat. "Tn. Yeager kemarilah. Adik perempuan mu datang kemari."

"Adik perempuanku?." Pria itu sedikit terkejut lalu berjalan cepat menuju kearah panggilan.

"Nii-chan." Eren langsung melepas geganggamannya pada jas Levi dan langsung berlari menuju sang kakak. "Kapan kau kembali?." Pemuda itu haya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Eren.

"Aku langsung kembali ketika mendengar kalau Papa dan Mama di bunuh." Jawabnya.

"Aku merindukan Nii-chan." Sang kakak hanya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Eren.

"Ah jadi anda Tn. Ackerman yang diminta oleh papa untuk menjaga Eren?." Tanyanya dengan senyum penuh rasa terimakasih di wajahnya.

Terasa Awkward bagi Levi yang notabennya sangat mengenal pemuda ini. Siapa sangka jika dia akan menjadi kakak yang penyayang di jaman ini.

"Hm." Jawab Levi singkat.

"Mungkin Erenku sedikit merepotkanmu. Maaf." Pemuda itu membungkuk pada Levi.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Bantah Levi yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

"Nama saya Zeke Yeager. Putra sulung dari Dr. Yeager. Aku sangat menyayangi adik ku dan aku lega saat mengetahui jika Eren tidak ikut menjadi korban karena di bawah perlindungan anda." Tuturnya penuh rasa syukur.

"Hm." Responya.

"Levi ~ ." Suara yang terdengar girang itu memanggil namanya sontak membuat Levi melirik kearah sosok yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek dengan gaun oranye yang membalut cantik tubuhnya.

"Ral?." Sapanya. Yang dia ingat jika wanita ini dulunya adalah salah satu dari rekannya di masa lampau. Dan sekarang wanita ini menjadi anak dari rekan kerjanya.

"Oh ini dia nona cantik putri dari Mr. Ral." Para tamu memuji kecantikan Petra. "Wanita yang di kabarkan akan menjadi pasangan dari Mr. Ackerman?" para tamu memandang jahil Levi.

"Oh ayolah guys Hahahaha." Tawa Hanjie pecah karena melihat ekspresi terganggu Levi saat ini.

"Pasangan?." Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sedangkan Levi hanya menggelengkan kepala seolah mengatakan itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Ah sepertinya pertemuan ini semakin meriah saja." Ujar Zeke dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Sebelumnya ada yang ingin saya katakan pada Tn. Levi." Levi menaikan alisnya.

"Saya benar – benar berterimakasih karena selama ini anda sudah menjaga Eren. Sekarang ini karena hanya kami berdua yang tersisa, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menjaga Eren untuk seterusnya." Levi terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Zeke.

"Huh jadi? Dengan kata lain Eren tidak lagi tinggal bersama Levi karena kau memutuskan untuk membawanya tinggal bersama mu di luar negri?." Hanjie memastikan.

"That poin." Zeke tersenyum. Tentu saja Eren hanya bisa mematuhi keinginan Kakaknya. Di tambah lagi perasaan Eren menjadi tidak enak karena kehadiran Petra sekarang yang begelayut manja di dekat Levi.

"Hm baiklah." Levi tidak bisa membantah. Tentu saja karena Zeke adalah keluarga terakhir Eren. Tentu saja itu menjadi haknya atas Eren.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Tn. Levi." Ucap Zeke dengan senyum penuh arti pada Levi. Seolah mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Levi hanya terdiam tidak mengerti. "Aku akan mengurusnya dan menjadikan dia dokter seperti keinginan papa kemudia setelah itu terjadi maka aku akan membiarkannya untuk memutuskan keinginannya sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Zeke melenggang pergi membawa Eren ke sisi lain acara untuk bertemu orang – orang di bidang kedokteran. Levi masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Zeke.

Hanjie masih sibuk mengamati gerak – gerik wanita ganjen yang bergelayut manja di pergelangan tangan Levi. "Bisa hentikan itu? Entah kenapa itu membuat ku risih." Ujar Hanjie yang bergidik dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan Levi dengan cepat mengaiskan tangan Petra kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain pesta untuk menyendiri.

Petra yang merasa sebal karena di tinggalkan hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ayahnya berada.

"Hanjie?." Erwin menatap menyelidik Hanjie.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau penyelidikan kita di mulai dari sini?." Hanjie menatap Erwin pernuh arti.

"Hm." Erwin mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sedari tadi Petra menatap Eren dengan tatapan tidak senang?" Hanjie menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia iri karena ada wanita lain yang tinggal bersama Levi." Jawab Erwin.

"Masuk akal. Karena Petra menyukai Levi. Kau tahu Erwin! Ini perlu di selidiki." Hanjie menjentikan jari. "Seluruh kejadian kecil di sini perlu si selidiki.

"Tentu saja."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Thanks To: NagisaSN, Reskarah, Am Natz**

 **Am Natz: Ok makasih saranya ~**

 **Kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan bisa langsung sampaikan ke saya :)**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Impossible 5**_

Levi duduk di ruang TV sembari menggoyang – goyangkan mugnya bosan. Rumahnya tanpa sosok Eren benar – benar terasa sepi. wait? Baru saja Levi merasa rumahnya terasa sepi tanpa Eren? Bukannya Levi seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian macam ini?

Sialnya Levi harus merasa kesal karena Zeke dengan seenak udelnya membawa Eren ikut dengannya setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sejak awal Zeke kemana? Kenapa baru sekarang ia harus membawa Erenya. Erennya?

BRAAAAAAKK

"PAMAAAAN". Panggil seseorang yang sudah menggebrak pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sopan. Tentu saja Mikasa . memangnya siapa lagi. Levi yakin kalau ia pasti akan menanyakan tentang Eren.

"DIMANA EREN. KENAPA KAU BIARKAN PRIA ITU MEMBAWANYA. SEHARUSNYA KAU YAKINKAN PRIA ITU KALAU KAU BISA MENGURUS EREN". See? Dugaannya benar. Levi hanya menatap datar ponakannya itu.

"Yang membawanya adalah saudara kandungnya". Ucap Levi dengan penekanan. "Aku tidak berhak melarang saudara kandungnya untuk membawa Eren. Kau tahu itu kan?". Jawabnya. Mikasa pasti sudah mendengar kabar itu di sekolahannya. Mengenai kepindahan Eren dan siapa yang membawa Eren.

Mikasa hanya terdiam. Kediamannya tentu saja karena menahan sesuatu yang hendak mendesak keluar dari matanya. "Tidak perlu bersedih. Kau masih bisa terus berhubungan dengan Eren melalui pesan bukan?". Levi menepuk pucuk kepala ponakannya itu. Oh lihat Levi sudah bisa memperlakukan anak kecil dengan baik sekarang. Sebuah kemajuan.

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Paman kau ada menyimpan nomor Eren karena nomor yang ia pakai tidak aktif". Levi nyaris lupa mengatakan pada Mikasa mengenai nomor Eren yang sengaja di nonaktifkan agar Eren tetap fokus pada cita – citanya.

"Ah. Untuk sementara sampai Eren menggapai impiannya dia tidak akan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Agar ia tidak bisa di lacak juga. Tapi sebelumnya Zeke memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku. Entah bertujuan untuk apa." Levi mengendikan bahunya sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Mikasa.

"H-halo." Panggilnya ketika seseorang menerima panggilan darinya. "B-bisa aku berbicara pada Eren?" Levi yakin kalau yang mengangkat barusan itu Zeke. "Y-ya aku sahabat Eren, Mikasa Ackerman. Keponakan Levi Ackerman." Mikasa memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ah terimakasih Zeke-san."

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEN."

"Huhuhu kau meninggalkan ku". Mikasa sontak menangis.

"Tetap saja kau meninggalkan ku".

Levi yakin kalau Eren sedang kualahan menenangkan Mikasa yang sedang meangis sekarang. "Huh? Benarkah? Kau berjanji?" nah kali ini Levi penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Levi sedikit terkejut ketika Mikasa secara tiba – tiba memberikan ponselnya.

"Hm?" Levi menaikan alisnya.

"Eren ingin berbicara padamu." Ucapnya. Levi langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memposisikannya di telinga kirinya.

"Na Eren?"

/Levi-san. Terimakasih sudah mau menumpangiku/

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan ku hanya karena ingin berterimakasih saja?". Levi menyerengit.

/Ah. Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin bilang... kalau aku.../

"Apa?". Levi tidak sabaran.

/A-aku. Aku akan segera kembali padamu/

Tuuuuuuttt

Eren secara sepihak mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dan membuat Levi menyerengit menatap ponselnya. Apa – apan itu? Batinnya. Namun terukir sedikit senyuman di bibirnnya setelah mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Eren barusan. Jika memang Eren akan kembali maka Levi akan menunggu.

( 6 Tahun Kemudian )

"Apa kau yakin Eren? Nyawamu bisa saja terancam jika kembali kisini".

"Nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Nii-chan sudah sampai sejauh ini mengajariku bela diri. Lagi pula aku sudah menggapai impianku yang ingin menjadi seperti Papa". Eren tersenyum manis pada sang Kakak. "Lagi pula Nii-chan sendiri yang bilang setelah ini terserah padaku ingin kemana?"

"Ya-ya baiklah". Zeke mengacak sayang rambut adik perempuannya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau imouto kesayangan ku ini lebih memilih tinggal bersama pria bernama Levi Ackerman itu dari pada tinggal bersama Nii-channya". Zeke memasang wajah sedih yang di buat – buat.

"Thehe". Eren terkekeh.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Eren? Perbedaan umur kalian begitu jauh. Dan lagi permintaan mendiang Papa itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Menjodohkan mu dengan Tn. Levi".

"Bukankah itu adalah permintaan terakhir mendiang Papa? Lagi pula aku menyukai Levi-san." Eren tersenyum manis.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau pastikan adikku."

"Hm?"

"Pastikan kalau dia belum memiliki kekasih. Setahu ku Tn. Ral juga hendak menjodohkan putrinya dengan Tn. Levi". Eren terdiam dan sedikit tertunduk sedih. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu sedih adikku" Zeke mengelus rambut panjang adikknya.

"Tidak apa Nii-chan. Aku mengerti. Lagi pula tujuan ku kemari untuk menepati janji pada Mikasa dan sekaligus menjalankan permintaan terakhir papa".

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu. Aku juga akan mengirim orang untuk mengawasimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga terakhirku". Zeke menatap sendu adik cantiknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa.

Berita kedatangan dokter muda nan hebat sudah merambat ke media. Dokter yang di iming – imingkan melebih Dr. Yeager itu kini sudah tiba di Jepang di antar oleh saudarany, CEO perusahaan Beast Titan.

Levi mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pasalnya ia harus terus bersembunyi karena CEO perusahan Ral terus saja mencarinya dan menawarkan agar dirinya menikahi Petra. Seharusnya Levi memang menerima permintaan dari Tn. Ral tersebut mengingat umur Levi yang sudah mendekati paruh baya dan memang harus segera menikah. Tapi entahlah apa yang ia tunggu.

Dirumahnya yang aman. Tanpa ada siapa pun yang berani mengganggu. Tapi besoknya ia harus kembali ke kantor dan kembali berhadapan dengan Tn. Ral.

Ding dong

Bell rumahnya berbunyi dan membuat Levi sedikit was – was. Yang benar saja Tn. Ral sampai membuntuti ia sampai rumah?

Levi menatap layar monitornya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di luar sana. Tunggu seorang wanita berdiri di depan pagar rumanya? Setidaknya itu bukan Tn. Ral dan Levi bisa bernafas lega. Mari kita lihat siapa wanita ini dan apa urusannya dengan Levi.

Levi berjalan dengan santai menuju depan kemudian membuka sedikit pagar rumannya. "Ada ap..". ucapannya sedikit terpotong setelah melihat siapa sosok wanita di depannya ini. Levi sama sekali tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Levi-saaan sampai kapan kau harus menatapku? Aku lelah karena baru saja tiba dari luar negeri". Rengek wanita itu. Levi hanya menggerakkan tangannya mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa milik Levi. "Lelah sekali". Rintihnya. Sedangkan Levi hanya duduk bersilang tepat di sofa depan wanita itu.

"Kau Eren?". Tanya Levi seolah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. aku tidak terlihat seperti Eren?". Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Hell. Tentu saja Levi terkejut dan tak percaya. Dalam beberapa tahun Eren sudah tumbuh sedemikian rupa. Menjadi wanita dewasa yang... ekhem sangat cantik. "Apa aku banyak berubah?". Eren berdiri dan memutar – mutarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau banyak berubah. Tapi tetap saja tingkah mu seperti bocah". Levi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatan ini.

"Oh ayolah Levi-san. Aku sudah dewasa, bukan bocah lagi". Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku terkejut karena Levi sama sekali tidak berubah". Eren mengamati Levi dari atas kebawah. "Na Levi-san apa kau vampire?". Levi menyerengit mendengar ucapan Eren.

"Bocah." Jawab Levi singkat. Dan lagi Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Jadi...".

Eren tersenyum seolah tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Levi. "Tadaima". Levi tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Eren. Jauh di lubuk hatinya jika ia sangat – sangat merasa senang atas kembalinya Eren. Tentu selama 6 tahun ini ia menunggu Eren. Hanya setahun pertama saja Eren dapat di hubungi dan tahun berikutnya Eren sudah tak dapat di hubungi. Rasa cemas dan rindu menghantui Levi. Namun ia percaya kalau Eren baik – baik saja di sana.

 _ **Bersambung...**_ _ **Answer:**_ _ **Anu bukan Eren yg ga suka ada yang dekat sama Levi. Tapi si petra. Soal kenapa eren bisa jdi perempuan nanti bakal di ceritakan di chap depan.**_ _ **Ingatan masalalu tentang hidup dia yang masih di jaman Titan.**_ _ **Big thanks buat reader yang masih stay baca cerita saya. Berhubung sayang itu nulis kalau ada waktu luang. Kalau ga ada saya sama sekali ga bisa nulis cerita.**_ _ **Review?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Impossible 6**_

"Ah jadi kau kembali karena ingin menyelidiki prihal pembantaian atas keluarga mu dan menepati janjimu pada Mikasa?". Levi mengangguk angguk paham.

"Ya". Eren mengangguk. "Aku merasa pembantaian itu sama sekali tidak wajar". Ujarnya.

"Bukankah pihak kepolisian sudah mengatakan jika kejadian itu murni perampokan?". Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dan lagi kau baru mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang? Bukannya sudah terlambat? Kasusnya sudah lama di tutup".

"Tidak Levi-san". Bantah Eren cepat. "Aku dan Nii-chan sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari. Dan karena ini jugalah kenapa Nii-chan ingin membantuku menjadi Dokter yang melebihi papa. Aku akan memancing kasus baru". Tatapan Levi lebih datar dari yang sebelumnnya. "Mereka seperti memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti dengan kemunculan ku aku pastikan jika mereka akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya". Dengan kata lain Eren akan membiarkan mereka untuk menculik dirinya.

"Aku menolak". Eren terbelalah mendengar jawaban Levi.

"Kau lupa jika Dr. Yeager memintaku untuk menjaga putri kesayangannya. Dan kau malah meminta ku untuk membiarkan mu dalam bahaya? Jangan gila".

"Tapi Levi-san. Hanya ini caranya agar menangkap satu lagi antek mereka?". Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Eren. "Nii-chan sudah menangkap satu dari pelaku pembantaian. Ia sudah di amankan di kediaman Nii-chan di luar negeri dan sekarang sedang di introgasi".

Woo Levi berdecak kagu. Ternyata pemuda bernama Zeke itu lebih cekatan dari yang ia duga. "Kita hanya perlu menangkap mereka yang mengincarmu bukan?". Eren mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan melonggarkan pengamanan ku". Ucapnya. "Hanya itu?". Sambil menepuk tasnya Eren mengangguk pada Levi. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya, ucapnya dalam hati.

"GAAAAH EREEEN". Mikasa langsung menghambur kepelukan Eren. "Kau menjadi cantik sekali". Ucap Mikasa tanpa bisa menahan haru ketika menatap Eren.

"Ah mou.. Kau tidak pernah memandangi dirimu sendiri di cermin Mikasa?". Protesnya. Lihat Mikasa mode dewasa, begitu elegan dan ah Eren tidak bisa berkata – kata.

"Wah kalian sudah berkumpul?". Mata Eren teralih ke sosok yang baru saja tiba.

"ARMIIIIN". Raung nya tidak percaya. "Sial aku merasa gagal menjadi wanita". Eren mencengkram pundak Armin kuat.

"E-eren?".

"Kau manis sekaliiiii".

"Nah aku benar kan?". Mikasa menggangguk - angguk.

"Oh ayolah teman – teman". Armin sweatdrop. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?". Armin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah. Bagaimana kalau kita hankout sampai puas. Aku kangen berat pada kalian". Eren merangkul erat kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayoo".

Kedatangan dirinya kembali langsung di sambut oleh banyak tawaran kerja di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di tempatnya itu. Mengingat Eren merupakan putri dari Dr. Yeager dan kemampuannya juga dinyatakan melebihi sang ayah mereka tak segan langsung menawarkan tawaran kerja padanya.

Levi menyarankan Eren untuk bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit yang dahulu di naungi Dr. Yeager yang sekarang sudah di ambil alih oleh rekan kerja nya sepeninggalan Dr. Yeager. Tentu Eren menerima saran dari Levi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan memilih rumah sakit ini." Senyum pria tua itu. "Aku sudah berusaha menjaga rumah sakit ini sepeninggalan Ayahmu." Ujarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Tn. Hannes. Aku kembali ke rumah sakit ini bukan untuk mengambil posisi mu sebagai petinggi rumah sakit, aku hanya ingin bekerja di sini" Jelas Eren dan Hannes hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Aku sekarang sudah tua. Dan aku juga sudah selesai dengan misiku menjaga rumah sakit ini. Sekarang aku akan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya"

"T-tapi Tn. Hannes."

"Panggil aku Paman. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini adalah Grisha sejak kecil". Eren hanya mengangguk. "Grisha sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri dan aku mengambil alih rumah sakit ini bukan demi kepentingan pribadi. Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih belum berpengalaman dalam mengelola rumah sakit. Tapi tenang saja aku akan membimbingmu". Eren tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria tua itu.

"Baik aku mengerti Paman".

"PAPI... KENAPA BELUM ADA HASIIIIL". Rengek Petra pada sang Ayah.

"Ah maafkan aku putriku. Tn. Ackerman itu sangatlah sibuk. Dia sangat sulit ditemui". Jawab Tn. Ral pada putrinya itu.

"Cih, Papi tidak berguna". Petra keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya penuh emosi. Petra memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin segar. Dan di sebuah kafe sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan Levi dengan seorang wanita. Tunggu? Siapa wanita itu? Petra mengerutkan dahinya menatap Levi dengan wanita yang sedikit familiar. "Ini yang katanya sibuk? Papi pembohong". Monolognya.

"Jadi bagaimana?". Levi menatap Eren yang tengah menyecap teh hangatnya penuh nikmat itu.

"Aku diterima". Jawab Eren. "Dan aku malah mendapatkan kembali rumah sakit itu".

"Ah". Jawab Levi santai.

Dengan begini satu tahap dari rencana mereka sudah berhasil dijalankan. Setelah ini nama Eren akan semakin melambung dan mengangkat kembali nama keluarga Yeager yang sebagai keluarga yang memiliki skill di bidang kedokteran yang hebat.

Sedari tadi Levi terus menatap Eren yang tengah sibuk dengan berkasnya dan sesekali menyecap teh hangatnya. Musim dingin memang akan datang sebenatar lagi wajar saja suhu di sana mulai merendah dan membuat mereka harus keluar dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal.

Tidak hanya tubuh nya saja yang berubah, bagi Levi karakteristik Eren juga ikut berubah. Walau terkadang dia tetap cerewet seperti biasa. Apa ini faktor karena Eren seorang wanita? Hingga sifat bar – barnya dimasa lalu itu hilang begitu saja?

"Levi-san ada apa?". Eren menatap Levi yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu.

"Tidak ada".

"LEVIIIIII". Tiba – tiba saja seseorang datang dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Petraaaa". Desis Levi yang merasa risih. Dan Eren? Hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Hmm tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalmu". Petra memegang dagunya sembari menatap lekat Eren. "Oh astaga kau sudah besar". Ujarnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ah Ral-san". Eren sedikit membungkukan kepalanya. Dan bagaikan sebuah keyakinan menancap di kepalanya jika Petra dan Levi memang bertunangan. Lalu sekarang apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Papi terus mencarimu tapi katanya kau sibuk dan tidak dapat bertemu denganmu". Ucap Petra dengan nada centilnya.

"Aku memang sibuk". Jawab Levi datar.

Sumpah demi segala titan di buku sejaran rasanya Eren benar – benar merasa terganggu. Entah bagaimana cara ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Seketika saja peluang itu muncul.

"RAINEER". Pekik Eren sembari mengangkat tangannya ketika genk-an titan shifter itu tengah berjalan – jalan entah dari mana.

"Wooh Eren ka?". Sautnya seketika membalas lambaian tangan Eren.

"Levi-san, Petra-san aku harus menemui teman – temanku dulu. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka". Eren membungkuk sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Bye – bye, Eren". Balas Petra dan Levi sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Waaaah yang benar saja". Rainer menatap tidak percaya Eren.

"Kenapa?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dalam beberapa tahun saja kau sudah berubah secantik ini. Walau tidak semanis Historiaku". Pujinya.

"Oh astaga. Rainer". Eren tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Kau mengeritingkan rambutmu?". Annie memegang lembut helaian panjang Eren.

"Ya begitulah. Aku kelihatan dewasa bukan?".

"Hm sangat cocok untukmu".

"Wooow. Ini pertama kalinya Annie memuji seseorang". Rainer menatap Annie tidak percaya.

"Diamlah". Desis Annie. Setidaknya Annie sedikit bisa bernafas lega karena Eren baik – baik saja secara fisik maupun mental. Annie sangat mengkhawatirkan itu ketika mendengar kabar pembantaian orang tua Eren 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Annie, Rainer, Bertolt". Ucapnya senang. "Syukurlah kalian baik – baik saja".

"Na Eren seharusnya kata – kata yang kami tujukan padamu". Rainer mengusap – usap pucuk kepala Eren. Eren hanya melemparkan senyumannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. kalian lihat?". Ucap Eren jika itu mengenai kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu. "Ah sebaiknya aku pergi". Tukasnya.

"Eh mau kemana?". Tanya Rainer.

"Aku harus mencari apartemen".

"Bukannya kau tinggal bersama Levi-san?". Tanya Bertolt.

"Ah ya aku tidak bisa. Levi-san sudah memiliki tunangan. Manamungkin aku tinggal di rumah tunangan orang lain".

"Levi-san bertunangan?". Tanya mereka serentak.

"Apartemen? Untuk apa dia mencari apartemen?". Levi menatap lekat ketiganya.

"Dia bilang kalau kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan tidak mungkin Eren untuk tinggal bersama anda". Jawab Rainer.

"Jadi Levi-san sudah bertunangan?". Bertolt menatap Levi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Belum". Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kenapa Eren bisa berfikiran seperti itu?". Rainer menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"Ah". Levi mengangguk paham akan situasinya. Ternyata Eren salah paham mengenai kondisi tadi siang? Ternyata Eren tetaplah Eren yang dulu. Memang bukan bar – bar di tindakannya tapi di pemikirannya. Apa karena dia seorang wanita?

"Aku yang akan mengurus ini. Dan kalian lakukan saja pekerjaan kalian". Titah Levi dan mereka hanya mengangguk paham dan keluar dari ruang kerja Levi.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sana? Singkat cerita jika Levi memperkerjakan titan shifter itu untuk menjadi bodyguard Eren. Mengingat kemampuan bertarung mereka yang luar biasa di masa lalu di tambah lagi mereka dulunya adalah titan. Bahkan kemampuan mereka masih mereka miliki hingga sekarang. Sama halnya dirinya. Di tambah lagi mereka memiliki ingatan masa lalu. Entahlah apa gunanya ingatan tentang masa lalu di jaman moderen sekarang ini.

"Aku pulang". Seperti yang ia duga jika Eren sudah berada di rumah, hendak berpamitan padanya dan mengemaskan barangnya. "Ada apa?". Levi melangkah masuk kerumahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Hmm anu Levi-san. Aku sudah menemukan apartemen sendiri jadi aku memutuskan-"

"Di tolak". Putus Levi.

"Huh".

"Tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak menerima bantahan".

"Tapi Levi-san aku tida-"

"Tidak bisa tinggal dengan pria yang sudah memiliki tunangan?". Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku belum bertunangan". Tegasnya.

"Eh?".

"Tn. Ral memang berencana membuat aku dan Petra agar bertunangan. Tapi aku menolak". Jujurnya. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu?". Levi dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman lega dari wajah Eren.

Oh lihat. Sepertinya Levi baru saja menemukan hal yang sangat menarik.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, Tn. Ral datang ke ruangannya menawarkan agar Levi menikah dengan putri sematawayangnya itu. Tentu saja demi keuntungan bisnis mereka alibinya.

"Maafkan aku Tn. Ral. Aku masih belum memikirkan mengenai pernikahan. Jika akan terjadi pernikahan maka aku sendiri yang akan memilihnya tanpa embel – embel perkejaan". Tolak Levi dengan tegas di depan kedua orang yang bermarga Ral itu. "Lagi pula Petra itu sudah seperti adikku". Ucapnya. Yah Levi memang risih dengan wanita bernama Petra itu. Tapi tetap saja dulu ia sudah menganggap Petra sebagai adiknya.

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita, Levi". Tanya Petra dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Hn".

Rahang Petra mengeras. Jadi usahanya selama ini untuk dekat dengan Levi sia – sia? Bahkan selama ini ia sudah merasa begitu akrab.

Ssalah satu pegawai Levi memasuki ruangannya. "Permisi Tn. Ackerman. ada seorang wanita mencari anda".

"Siapa?"

"Ia mengaku jika namanya Yeager".

Tn. Ral sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar marga yang di sebutkan oleh pegawai Levi itu.

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan segera turun sebentar lagi". Pegawai itu hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Levi.

"Maaf Tn. Ral. Aku harus mengurusi Eren dulu karena aku adalah wali yang di percayai Dr. Yeager mengurusi putrinya". Levi membungkuk dan meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu.

"Masih ada dua tikus".

"Papi. Papi harus cepat menyingkirkan mereka".

"Tentu saja. Beast Titan Corp itu semakin menyusahkan saja di tambah sekarang si bungsu melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya. Posisi mereka akan semakin kuat".

"Papi aku menginginkan Levi. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya Levi harus menjadi milikku".

Perdebatan antara ayah dan anak ini semakin sengit. Rasa benci, iri dan dengki menyelimuti mereka sejak dulu. Tidak hanya karena bisnis karena cinta pun sanggup membuat seseorang melakukan hal keji.

"Ini semua gara – gara dokter sialan itu. Berani – beraninya ia mengatakan secara terang – terang terangan kalau ia akan menikahkan putri nya dengan Levi di depan umum dahulu. Levi milik ku". Petra menggigit kuku jempolnya depresi.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **Rieview?**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Impossible 7_**

"Apa aku mengganggu Levi-san?" Eren menatap Levi yang tengah sibuk menyetir.

"Tidak."

"Ah aku pikir aku mengganggu mu." Eren bernafas lega.

"Pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah Levi-san. Tidak terlalu banyak pasien hari ini." Jawabnya jujur.

"Na Eren."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" Eren menarik senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan Levi.

"Ah ternyata memang tidak semudah itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Levi Ackerman." Eren mendesah. "Ehehe sebenarnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di percaya." Eren terkekeh.

"Hn?" Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menemukan pelakunya dan alasan kenapa sang pelaku melakukan itu." Eren menyisipkan seringaian setelah mengatakan itu. Levi? Ia hanya memandang Eren tidak percaya. Rasanya Eren tidak seperti ini dahulu. Apa karena sekarang ia adalah seorang wanita?

"Kau ingin aku menceritakannya atau tidak, Levi-san?" Eren bertanya sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia berusahan menghubungi kakaknya untuk rencananya ini.

"Ceritakan." Titah Levi.

"Baik. Tapi Levi-san harus mengikuti rencana ku." Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ini akan menyenangkan." Eren tersenyum lebar sedangkan Levi hanya menatap tidak mengerti wanita di sampingnya.

Tidak hanya sang kakak. Eren juga melibatkan temannya Mikasa, Armin dan Jean. Eren meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan mendapatkan dua tangkapan sekali gus. Musuhnya dan juga... cintanya.

Setelah sekian lama Eren memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah besar keluarga Yeager setelah kejadian pembantaian. Sesaat mata Eren memandang kosong sekeliling rumahnya itu. merasakan hangatnya masa lalu ketika sang Ayah masih hidup. "Aku rindu papa." Ujarnya.

Rumah itu tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Zeke. Ia mengirimkan beberapa perlayannya untuk mengurusi rumah itu walau tidak ada yang menghuninya. Suatu saat Eren dan dirinya pasti akan kembali ke sana. Entah Eren atau dirinya yang akan menggunakannya setelah masing – masing menikah kelak.

Namun yang jelas. Zeke akan membiarkan Eren terlebih dahulu menikah sebelum dirinya. Prioritas nya adalah Eren adik kecil kesayangannya.

"Nii-chan sudah datang?" sapa Eren yang melihat sosok kakaknya tengah membaca majalah bisnis di ruang tamu.

"Eren? Aku baru saja tiba tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Zeke menutup majalahnya dan menghampiri Eren kemudian memeluknya. "Jadi akan di adalan disini?" Eren mengangguk. "Di rumah ini?" Eren mengangguk lagi. "Kau yakin?"

Eren mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. "Anggap saja kita mengulang sejarah. Kalau dulu aku dan Levi san tidak ada di acara itu sekarang kami ada... Sedangkan Papa tidak ada." Eren tertunduk saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Kematian Grisha masih sangat membekas di hatinya. Satu – satunya orang tua yang ia miliki. Sekarang ia hanya memiliki Zeke. Seseorang yang harus ia jaga sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tentu saja selain dirinya Zeke juga terancam nyawanya.

"Bisa Nii-chan mengurusinya?"

"Tentu saja. Akan aku urus. Lalu bagaimana dengan surat-"

"Aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya lebih lama. Aku tidak ingin mengandalkan surat dari papa atau apalah itu. aku ingin Levi-san bersama ku atas keinginananya." Zeke tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang adik. Eren adik kecilnya memang sudah dewasa.

"Eren. Itu licik sekali." Jean mendelik kearah Eren sedangkan yang di lirik hanya terkekeh.

"Hanya itu satu – satunya cara untuk memastikannya." Eren mengendikan bahunya. "Jika kau ada saran lain? Yang lebih baik mungkin."

"Aaa-" Jean mengusap tengkuknya.

"Apa kau yakin Eren?" Mikasa menatap ragu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mencintai Levi-san, Mikasa." Eren meremas ujung coath nya. "Tidak bolehkah?"

"Aku senang karena pamanku adalah pria yang kau sukai Eren. Dia memang pria dingin dan menyebalkan tapi dia pria baik di tambah lagi kau akan menjadi keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak yakin pada perasaannya."

"Itu sebabnya aku memerlukan kalian untuk memastikannya."

"Aku ada ide?" Armin mengangkat tangan.

"Hm?" ketiganya sontak menatap armin.

"Tapi Jean harus siap dengan resiko yang akan terjadi." Jean menelan ludahnya kasar.

"M-maksud mu?"

"Yah apa pun yang akan terjadi kau harus bersiap."

"Kenapa harus?"

BRAAKKK

Mikasa meggebrak meja. "B-BAIKLAH." Jawab Jean terpaksa.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Mikasa kembali terfokus ke Armin.

"Dengarkan baik – baik." Armin mulai memberitahukan rencananya itu. Eren dan Mikasa membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

"Itu jenius." Ujar mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jean tidak sanggup berkata – kata. Antara ia merasa beruntung dan merasa akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpanya.

"Lakukan saja. Dengan begitu kita akan segera tahu." Armin mengacungkan jempol. Di ikuti oleh Mikasa dan Eren. Jean? No comment.

"Baiklah sebelum acara itu kita jalankan misi Armin." Eren menjentikan jari dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga temannya.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus aku urus demi kelancaran rencana mu Eren." Eren memiringkan kepala.

"Bye."

"Bye." Saut Armin, Eren dan Jean.

Mereka bertiga menatap kepergian Mikasa. "Tidak biasanya dia pergi duluan?" Jean hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi ucapan Eren.

"Jadi bisakah kalian diam saja mengenai apa yang kami bicarakan barusan?" jantung ketiga orang itu nyaris copot karena kehadiran Mikasa yang tiba – tiba. "Annie, Rainer, Bertolt?"

"Astaga Mikasa kau mengejutkan ku." Ujar Rainer sembari mengusap dadanya. Ackerman memang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan Mikasa bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Padahal mereka membuntuti Eren secara diam – diam dan di pastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui. Tapi Mikasa dapat mengetahui keberandaannya begitu cepat.

"Bisakah kalian merahasiakan yang barusan?" Mikasa menatap datar ketiganya.

"Ah itu-"

"Demi Eren."

"B-baiklah baikla." Rainer menyetujui keinginan Mikasa. Mikasa tahu jika Rainer akan mengabari apapun mengenai Eren kepada Levi. Namun untuk ini Mikasa benar – benar minta tolong agar dirahsiakan.

"Jadi kau benar – benar menginginkan Eren menjadi keluargamu?" Annie menatap Mikasa penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Masalah bagimu Leonhart?" Annie hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata memang tidak ada yang berubah. Syukurlah." Mikasa hanya menatap Annie dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Percayalah pada kami. Kami tidak akan membocorkan tentan itu." Annie menepuk sebelah pundak Mikasa dan meninggalkannya karena Eren sudah mulai beranjak pergi dari lokasi awal.

"Jadi?" Levi masih sibuk dengan berkasnya di atas meja.

"Eren aman seperti biasa." Lapor Rainer.

"Sepertinya Eren dan Jean sedang mengalami kedekatan." Timpal Annie dan membuat Levi berhenti membaca berkasnya seketika. Annie hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. Anggap saja jika ia sudah bergabung dalam squadnya Mikasa dan berniat membantu Eren. Setengah mati Rainer dan Bertolt menahan keterkejutannya.

"Jean?"

"Saya yakin anda pasti masih mengingatnya. Pria yang berwajah seperti kuda." Jawab Annie. Mana mungkin Levi melupakan pria yang wajah nya seperti kuda itu. yang dulunya sering sekali bertengkar dengan Eren dan sekarang? Berusaha mendekatinya? Jujur saja ada perasaan tidak senang terbesit di hati Levi.

"Awasi mereka terus." Titahnya.

"Baik."

Levi sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik malam ini. Ia tampak gusar karena jam segini Eren sama sekali belum kembali.

"Aku pulang."

Akhirnya kembali juga sosok yang di perbincangkan. "Dari mana saja?" Levi menatap televisinya.

"Hang out." Jawab Eren singkat.

Dengan Jean ka? Levi menyerengit.

"heheh." Eren terkekeh. "Ada deh." Ucapnya dengan senyum misterius sambil melepas sepatu dan stocking yang ia gunakan. Oke dan Levi semakin meyakini kalau Eren memang dengan Jean tadinya. Levi merasa kesal sekarang.

"Kau dekat dengan pria sekarang?" Eren sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Levi kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa Levi-san. Aku sekarang adalah wanita dewasa. Di tambah lagi aku adalah yatim piatu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Nii-chan untuk selalu mengurus ku jadi aku harus segera-" Eren memutus ucapannya.

"Segera menikah." Sambungnya. "Lagi pula aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkan Levi-san." Eren berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri kemudian berisiap untuk tidur.

"Eren." Levi bersandar di pintu kamar Eren dan memandangi wanita itu yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengenakan cream – creamnya.

"Hm?"

"Siapa pria itu?" Levi merasa dirinya berhak tahu. Karena Grisha sudah mempercayakan Eren pada dirinya.

"Levi-san akan tahu nanti."

Levi berdecih karena Eren sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Dan ini semakin membuat Levi kesal.

"Kenapa Levi-san jangin kepo begini?" Eren membalikan tubuhnya menatap Levi yang masih bersandar di pintu.

"Karena kau tanggung jawabku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

Eren menghela nafas. Ia sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Levi. Padahal ia berharap jika Levi akan cemburu atau bagaimana.

"Levi-san akan segera bertemu dengannya. Di pesta yang akan di adalah Nii-chan seminggu lagi." Levi hanya memandang Eren datar.

Eren hanya tersenyum paksa. Entah kenapa ia merasa sama sekali tidak ada harapan baginya. Apa Levi masih menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil? Levi tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita?

Atau mungkin Eren harus lebih agresif lagi? Entah kenapa tiba – tiba bayangan Petra muncul di benaknya. Sungguh Eren tidak ingin terlihat seperti wanita kegatalan yang tingkahnya sama seperti Petra.

Keesokan harinya rencana Eren mulai di jalankan. Eren seperti biasa akan pergi berkerja dengan di antar Levi ke rumah sakit kemudian pulangnya nya di jemput oleh orang lain. Tentu saja Eren akan mengabari Levi mengenai kepulangannya yang bersama orang lain itu.

Titan shifter (btw ini nama kelompok mereka Levi seenak udel memberikan nama itu pada Mereka. Sosok yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu bukan? Yap gagal move on) memang sudah sejak dari awal mengawasi Eren atas perintah Levi. Namun sekarang Levi secara langsung mengawasi mereka, tentunya dengan titan shifter bersamanya.

Sudah limahari ini Eren selalu pulang bersama pemuda yang bernama Jean itu. setelah pulang kerja mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan, ketaman, museum, kebun binatang, bioskop atau makan ke restoran bersama. Persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalin hubungan.

Levi meremas kuat ponselnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah seperti itu bersama Eren. Annie sedari tadi melihat gelagat Levi hanya tersenyum miring. "Ah lihat mereka romantis sekali." Annie menatap Eren dengan teropongnya yang sedang melakukan makan malam bersama Jean di sebuah retoran. Jujur saja niatan Annie memang memanas – manasi Levi. "Mereka pegangan tangan." Mengawasi dan mengabarkan apa yang ia lihat merupakan tugasnya. Tentu saja Annie tanpa beban menyampaikan itu semua pada Levi.

Bertolt sudah sedari tadi menyikut – nyikut Annie entah apa tujuannya. Yang sejas Levi sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak. Matanya yang berkilat marah dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa?" Annie bertanya dengan polosnya menatap ketiga orang didepannya. "Aku hanya melakukan tugas." Annie memberikan teropong pada Levi. "Jika tidak percaya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Levi merampas kasar teropong dari tangan Annie dan benar saja. jika Eren dan Jean tengah berpegangan tangan sekarang. Rahang Levi semakin mengeras di buatnya. Ia benar – benar tidak tahan. Ia segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Eren.

"Eren." Panggilnya ketika ia tiba – tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Eren.

"L-levi-san?" Eren sangat kaget dengan keberadaan Levi yang secara tiba – tiba.

"Pulang." Titahnya.

"T-tap-"

"Pulang."

Eren tidak berani membantah. Levi terlihat sangat marah dan Eren tidak tahu kenapa.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jean kemudian menatap pemuda itu tajam seolah mengatakan jangan pernah lagi mendekati wanitaku atau akan aku tebas leher mu. Jean meneguk dengan kasar ludahnya. Dengan sedikit kasar Levi membawa Eren pergi dari restoran dan meninggalkan Jean sendirian di sana.

Setelah Levi dan Eren tidak berada lagi di tempat itu seseorang menghampiri pemuda yang masih mematung dengan kaki yang bergetar. "Apa itu barusan." Armin memandang kearah pintu keluar yang baru saja di lewati Levi dan Eren.

"Seperti drama korea saja." Timpal Mikasa.

"Sepertinya pertanyaan kita sudah terjawab." Mikasa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Armin.

"Paman terlihat sangat cemburu. Kerja bagus Jean." Mikasa menepuk bangga pundak Jean.

"HOI KALIAN. MENGERTILAH SEDIKIT PERASAANKU."

"J-jean?" Armin sedikit menahan tawanya melihat Jean yang bergetar ketakutan itu.

"Rasanya aku akan segera dibunuh olehnya." Jean melebih – lebihkan. Tapi itulah yang akan terjadi jika Jean kembali mendekati Eren.

"Tenang saja Paman tidak akan membunuhmu." Mikasa menepuk punggung Jean.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Mikasa? Kau tidak melihat kilatan matanya."

"Aku tahu. bukanya kami dari tadi mengawasimu? Jadi kami lihat semuanya." Armin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mikasa.

"Lagi pula kami tidak akan membiarkan mu mati terbunuh hahaha" Armin terkekeh.

"Hei k-kalian."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku pastikan rencana ini berjalan lancar." Armin dengan segera merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu dan menyusul untuk meninggalkan restoran. Mereka sudah bayar tentunya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	9. Chapter 8

Kediaman Yeager terasa begitu ramai malam ini. Seluruh orang penting datang pada pesta tersebut, sebuah pesta syukuran atas kesusksesan yang di gapai puteri bungsu dari Dr. Yeager.

"Anda memang sangat hebat. Ayah anda pasti sangat bangga."

"Saya dengar kemampuan anda melebihi ayah anda? Itu sangat luar biasa untuk orang seusia anda."

Begitulah tiap pujian yang kira kira ia dapat. Di usianya yang menginjak kepala dua Eren benar – benar menjadi sosok yang sangat luar biasa karena sudah melebihi kemampuan sang ayah.

"Kau benar benar adik yang sangat membanggakan." Zeke mengusap usap lengan adiknya penuh rasa bangga.

"Tentu saja, aku adik Nii-chan." Zeke mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. "Oh ayolah Nii-chan aku bukan lagi anak kecil." Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak ingin adikku cepat dewasa. Jadi bagaimana dong?"

"Terima saja kenyataan Nii-chan."

"Tetaplah menjadi adik kecilku Eren. Aku akan kesepian."

Eren menghela nafas mendengarkan ucapan sang kakak apa lagi menggunakan nada sedih seperti itu. "Ah baiklah. Aku akan selalu menjadi adik kecilmu." Eren memeluk sayang sang kakak. Tentu saja Zeke menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pertumbuhan Eren terlalu cepat menurutnya. Ia sangat merindukan Erennya yang manis dan manja pada dirinya.

"Sekarang saatnya huh?" Zeke menaikan sebelah alisnya pada Eren.

"Apa?"

"Memancing para tetua itu untuk menyinggung prihal kau dan Levi."

"Lakukan. Dengan begitu kita akan langsung tau siapa pelakunya nanti."

"As your wish, My Princess." Zeke mengedipkan matanya.

Eren mulai menjalankan rencananya. Kakaknya sedang sibuk berdiskusi mengenai bisnis sebelum ke inti dan Eren mendekati kedua sahabatnya Mikasa dan Armin.

"Ini akan berhasil? Aku akan menjagamu." Tampak dari gelagat Mikasa kalau dia tidak akan berjauhan dari Eren. Selama ini ia selalu berlatih tarung dengan sang paman dan itu Mikasa lakukan demi Eren.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Mikasa. Aku tidak selemah itu." sautnya. Tidak ia pungkiri ia juga berlatih tarung selama di luar negeri bersama kakaknya.

Tidak lama kemudia Zeke melambaikan tangannya seolah memanggil wanita itu – Eren untuk mendekatinya. Eren pun langsung melenggang mendekati sang kakak di susul oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini dia adik manisku." Zeke memperkenalkan Eren pada para tetua.

"Saya Eren Yeager. Salam kenal tuan – tuan." Eren membungkuk sopan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Para tetua itu mengangguk angguk kemudian perhatiannya teralih ke dua orang yang mengikuti Eren seolah bertannya siapa mereka.

"Ah saya Armin Arlert. Dan dia Mikasa Ackerman. Kami adalah sahabat Eren." Seolah peka Armin memperkenalkan dirinya beserta Mikasa dan Mikasa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ackerman? waah tidak ku sangka jika puteri bungsu Yeager bersahabat dengan seorang Ackerman." ujar salah satu tetua. Mikasa memandang tetua itu tidak suka. Ia akan sangat mudah emosi jika menyangkut Eren.

"Anda hanya perlu menyangka karena aku dan Eren sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Saut Mikasa tajam sontak membuat para tetua itu menutup mulut.

"Ahahahah." Tetua lainnya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba tiba saja hening. "Kau ini siapanya Tn. Levi Ackerman." Tanyanya pada Mikasa.

"Dia keponakanku." Tiba tiba saja Levi datang dengan Petra yang menggelayut manja di tangannya dan menjawab pertanyaan para tetua.

"Ahh Tn. Ackerman." Para tetua itu menyalami Levi. "Ternyata dia keponakan anda."

"Aku jadi teringat pertemua 10 tahun lalu." Ujar salah satu tetau. Zeke menyeringai samar. "Rencana kita untuk-"

"Eren." Ucapan tetua terputus oleh interupsi seseorang.

"Jean?" Eren menatap bingung pemuda itu.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menarik tangan Eren. Kepergian Eren di susul oleh Mikasa sedangkan Armin tetap berada di sana sebagai pengamat. Benar, mereka sudah masuk dalam rencana besar mereka.

Rahang Levi tampak mengeras ketika pemuda itu secara lancang menarik tangan Erennya. Pemuda itu bahkan mengedip nakal pada Erennya. Levi mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan semua emosinya yang entah apa penyebabnya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, jika ia tidak senang dengan pemuda bernama Jean itu jika mendekati Erennya.

"Anda ingin mengatakan apa tadi Tn. Tetua?" Armin berusaha membuat para tetua itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah itu. Rencana kami untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga besar dengan cara menikahkan Eren Yeager dan Tn. Levi Ackerman. Kala itu Eren Yeager masih sangat kecil jadi itu tidak mungkin untuk di laksanakan." Ia terkekeh. Mengingat betapa mungil dan manisnya gadis bernama Eren dahulu. "Ia sekaran sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang luar biasa hebat dan sangat pas untuk di sandingkan." Ucapan dari tetua itu membuat Petra melotot tidak percaya. Levi? Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai sampai tidak ada yang bisa melihat.

Armin tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan dari tetua. Tidak hanya itu. Armin merasa lebih puas lagi ketika melihat respon dari Levi. Sedikit kejanggalan ketika ia melihat reaksi Petra. Begitu tidak suka, geram dan terlihat sangat tidak terima.

"Dulunya banyak yang menentang karena Eren Yeager masih begitu kecil tapi sekarang tidak bukan? Yah kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kami para tetua. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Eren Yeager dan anda Tn. Ackerman." Lanjutnya. "Kau tahu? kami selalu mengharapkan pernikahan kalian terjadi. Termasuk Dr. Grisha Yeager dan kedua orang tua anda yang sudah meninggal."

Levi sedikit tersentak karena tiba tiba saja Petra melepas kasar gandengannya dan pergi entah kemana. Levi hanya menanggapinya cuek. Entah kenapa pembicaraan para tetua ini lebih menarik menurutnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Armin sedikit tersentak. Tiba tiba saja seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Hanji-san kau membuatku kaget." Protesnya.

"Hay Armin." Hanji hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi keterkejutan pemuda itu. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Nn. Ral."

"Dia mencurigakan."

"Nah benarkan?" Hanji tertawa penuh nafsu. "Tidak hanya aku yang berfikir begitu hihihihi." Armin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Nak. Kau cukup cerdas untuk bergabung dengan kami." Hanji menujuk Armin dengan jempolnya.

"Ikut apa?"

"Menyelidiki kasus kematian keluarga Yeager. Akan besar kemungkinan jika kedua putra puterinya juga di incar nyawanya."

"Sebenarnya Aku, Mikasa, Jean, Zeke dan Eren juga sedang menyelidiki masalah ini." Jawaban Armin membuat Hanji menyerengit.

"Benarkah?"

Armin mengangguk mantab. "Kami sedang menjalankan rencana yang sudah aku dan Eren rancang." Jawabnya. Hanji hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu mari gabungkan dengan rencanaku dan Levi. Pasti berhasil." Armin menatap Hanji penuh minat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabarinya pada Mikasa, Eren dan Juga Jean."

Mereka berdua sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama. Di pastikan jika rencana mereka akan berjalan sukses 200%. Itu adalah perkiraan Hanji. Hanji memang gila secara tindakan, tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang kelewatan jenius. Analisinya yang akuratlah yang mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang psikiater dan detektif yang hebat tentu saja.

"Ikuti dia." Hanji seolah memerintahkan seseorang namun entah siapa. "Dan kau Armin lanjutkan rencanamu. Rencanamu akan didukung penuh oleh rencana kami." Armin hanya mengangguk paham. Tidak rugi bukan menuruti saran orang jenius?

Di balkon lantai dua kediaman Yeager. Jean berdiri begitu resah di samping Eren. Dia takut, sangat takut malah. Sempat ia melihat raut seram Levi sebelum meninggalkan tempat ia menarik Eren.

"Tenanglah Jean. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau cemaskan." Eren memutar matanya jengah. "Lagi pula apa untungnya bagi dia." Eren memandangi kelamnya langit malam sambil menyadarkan wajahnya di atara kedua tangannya pada pagar balkon.

"Eren kau tidak melihatnya. Aku yang melihatnya." Raungnya. Sedangkan Eren hanya menghela nafas. "Oh ya sekarang apa?" Armin memandang Eren penasaran.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu sang pelaku datang dan menculik ku –" Belum sempat Eren melanjutkan ucapannya, Jean sudah collapse tertungkup di lantai diikuti oleh munculnya gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan penutup wajah. Dan salah satunya hendak membekap Eren dari belakang. Tentu saja untuk membiusnya.

Eren sangat sadar akan hal itu karena hidung pekanya sudah sedari tadi mencium aroma obat yang kerap ia cium selama di rumah sakit untuk mengurus pasiennya. Namun Eren membiarkannya. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Namun Eren sangat tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi

– menangkap pelaku jahanam itu tentunya.

Eren collapse. Ia tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana oleh sang pelaku. Satu hal yang pasti Eren selalu di monitori oleh Armin dan tentu saja Mikasa yang selalu setia memantau Eren dari jarak dekat. Mikasa mengemat kasar syal merah di lehernya.

Penjahat berengsek. Jangan harap kau menghirup oksigen nantinya – Mikasa Ackerman.

"MANA WANITA SIALAN ITU. AKAN AKU PASTIKAN DIA LENYAP DARI MUKA BUMI." Suara familiar itu menggelitik telinga Eren. Kondisi mata Eren tertutup dengan tubuh terikat dan duduk pada sebuah kursi. Seringaian mereka di bibir yang kini sudah tertutup lakban. Dunia begitu sempit pikirnya. Bahkan si jahanam yang membunuh keluarganya merupaka orang yang ia kenal.

"Dia di dalam sana, Nona."

"Tidak ada yang mengikuti kalian?"

"Aman, Nona."

Dapat Eren bayangkan jika wanita sialan itu tengah senyum puas sekarang.

"Halo jalang kecil."

Oh demi apa. Eren ingin sekali merobek mulut wanita itu sekarang.

"Oppss. Aku lupa mulut mu tertutup." Dengan kasar wanita itu menarik lakban dari bibir Eren membuat empunya sontak meringis. Tanpa membuka penutup matanya wanita itu seolah menunggu kata kata macam apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh Eren.

"Hay Nn. Petra Ral." Sapa Eren dengan senyuman mengembang.

Bersambung...

 ** _Review?_**


	10. Chapter 9

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Wanita yang di panggil Petra itu sama sekali tidak mendeteksi ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah Eren.

"Dunia itu begitu sempit ya. Tidak ku sangka jika pembunuh keluarga ku adalah sosok yang begitu dekat." Senyuman Eren semakin melebar jatuhnya begitu mengerikan bagi Petra. Alaram tanda bahaya pada diri Petra seolah berdering. "Setelah ini akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup tenang. Tidak perlu cemas aku tidak akan membunuh mu atau keluargamu."

"Cih. Kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang bagaimana huh?" Petra berdecih. Rasa takut itu ia enyahkan melihat kondisi Eren yang 100% terikat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Tidak akan lama."

Petra hanya menyerengit

PRANKKK

"ARRGGHH."

"SIAL PENYUSUP."

"ARRRGGGHHH."

Petra panik seketika. Pandangannya kembali menatap horror kearah Eren yang tersenyum sangat lebar. Amarahnya semakin memuncak setelah sadar jika Eren menjebaknya.

"KAU." Rauhnya dengan sebilah pisau yang sudah siap untuk menikam Eren.

DOOOR

Suara tembakan membisingi ruangan sempit itu. Pisau di tangan Petra sudah terlempar entah kemana. Darah segar sudah melumuri tangan putih wanita itu.

"AARRRGGHHH." Raungnya ketika rasa sakit menjalar di tangannya. Jari tangan miliknya hancur akibat tembakan itu membuatnya meringkuh di lantai sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan berani beraninya menyentuh Erenku dengan tangan kotormu jalang."

Eren hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar suara familiar lainnya.

"Eren."

Suara langkah kaki terengar mendekat.

"Levi-san? Mikasa?" panggilnya. Tidak lama kemudian penutup matanya terbuka dan nampaklah sosok sosok yang berdiri mengelilinginya termasuk dua orang yang ia panggil barusan. "Waw ramai sekali." Ucapnya ketika melihat Hanji, Erwin, Jean, Annie, Bertolt, dan Rainer yang juga ikut serta.

"Eren kau baik – baik saja?" Mikasa melepaskan ikatan Eren kemudian membolak balikkan badannya memastikan.

"Aku baik baik saja. Dia belum melakukan apa apa." Eren memandang jijik sosok yang sedang meringis meringkuh tangan kanannya yang terluka.

"Aku tidak menyangka Petra melakukan hal ini padamu." Levi tidak habis fikir ketika mantap wanita itu.

"L-levi.. a-aku."

"Bicaralah pada polisi Nn. Ral."

Levi menarik pergelngan tangan Eren untuk meninggalkan tempat memuakan itu di susul oleh yang lainnya. Setelah mereka keluar Levi langsung memberi titah pada pihak polisi yang sudah standby di luar untuk menangkap para penculik dan Petra yang ada di dalam.

Pesta di kediaman Yeager tlah usai. Ruang tamu keluarga Yeager tampak ramai. Zeke sedari tadi tak usainya mengelus helaian sang adik kelewat khawatir.

"Ramai sekali. Aku pikir hanya Mikasa dan Jean yang akan datang." Eren menatap sosok yang tidak masuk kedalam rencananya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hanji-san menggabungkan rencana." Jawab Armin dan Eren hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jujur saja jika Zake-san juga menjadi incaran tadinya. Karena Rainer dan kawan kawan ada di sini jadi mereka mengamankan Zeke. Lalu Mikasa dan Jean..."

"Aku sudah tahu rencana kalian dari dia." Levi menunjuk sosok Jean dengan arah pandangnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan benar benar membiarkan dirimu tertangkap." Tampak raut marah di wajah Levi.

"Ehehehe setidaknya rencana berhasil. Bahkan bila tanpa bantuanmu Levi-san." Eren terkekeh. Gila memang rencananya. Tapi ampuh. Levi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tidak bisa berkata kata.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa Eren." Mikasa menatap Eren yang masih di dekap oleh sang kakak.

"Aku akan ikut Nii-chan kembali ke luar negeri." Seketika elusan Zeke terhenti.

"Hah?" Levi memandang Eren tidak terima.

"Huh? Kenapa Levi-san? Kenapa Levi-san menatapku seperti itu?" tiba tiba Eren meringsut memeluk sang kakak karena tatapan mengerikan dari Levi.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasa padaku Eren." Levi memaparkan sebuah kertas tepat kehadapan Eren sontak membuat Eren terbelalak.

"L-levi-saaaan d-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Eren menunjuk gugup surat laknat di tangan Levi. Levi hanya menaikan alisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Keinginan Dr. Yeager dari awal yang bilang ingin menikahkan ku dengan puteri bungsunya dahulu. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa jadi tidak terlalu aku gubris." Ujarnya. "Sekarang aku tahu dan kurasa tidak buruk juga."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali mencerna setiap perkataan Levi. "Maksud Levi-san?"

"Maaf Nn. Yeager kau tidak bisa pergi keluar negeri. Karena itu perintah." Tukasnya sembari meletakan selembar kertas itu ke atas meja dan mendorongnya kearah Eren. "Ada hati yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan di sini." Eren menutup rapat mulutnya setelah paham maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan dari Levinya itu. ya Levinya.

Mereka yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum memperhatika interaksi keduannya. Sama sekali tidak romantis memang tapi aura di sekitarnya benar benar terasa hangat. Hangat sekali.

Bersambung...

 ** _Review?_**


	11. Chapter 10

Flashback

Zeke memandang resah sekitar. Pasalnya rencana mereka sudah di jalankan dan pastinya adik kesayangannya itu dalam bahaya sekarang. Sialnya lagi itulah yang diinginkan Eren.

"Jangan cemaskan Eren." Armin berjalan mendekati Zeke. "Eren sedang di culik tapi kami tahu dimana dia berada. Kami sudah memasang pelacak di anting kirinya." Armin memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan titik koordinat lokasi Eren.

"Sudah beres." Ujar Rainer yang tiba tiba saja datang. "Mereka ramai sekali."

Tidak hanya Eren yang dalam bahaya dirinya juga. Zeke sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Mikasa, Jean, Hanji-san dan Erwin-san sedang menyusul Eren. Setelah ini aku Dan Rainer akan menyusul." Rainer menganggukan kepala membenarkan ucapan Armin. "Zeke-san tetaplah di sini dan handle lah pesta."

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan adikku pada kalian." Zeke tersenyum menatap mereka penuh rasa percaya.

Zeke memang berbicara begitu pada Armin dan kawan kawan namun tetap saja hatinya merasa resah. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada pesta yang ia adakan. Para tamu sedang sibuk berbincang bincang ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa sambil menyecap wine.

"Tn. Yeager. Bagaimana menurut anda atas apa yang di katakan para pak tua itu."

Zeke menaikan sebelah alisnya tentu saja ia tahu apa yang di maksud Levi.

"Saya tidak masalah dengan itu. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Eren." Jawabnya.

"Benar." Levi mendudukan dirinya di samping Zeke.

Jika boleh jujur wajah Levi saat ini terlihat sangat lucu dimata Zeke. Oh ayolah selama ini Levi berwajah mengerikan. Untuk sekarang ia terlihat seperti

– tengah meminta restu kepada calon kakak ipar.

"Jadi apa inti dari pembicaraan anda ini Tn. Ackerman." Zeke berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ini." Levi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan membuat Zeke sedikit terkejut.

"Eren memberikannya pada anda?"

"Tidak. Saya menemukannya di dalam tas kecil milik Eren."

"Anda membongkarnya tanpa izin?"

"Hn."

Sunggu tawa Zeke hampir pecah.

"Ya itu adalah surat terakhir dari ayah kami." Sautnya. Zeka yakin betul jika Levi sudah membaca isi surat itu secara keseluruhan. "Untuk selebihnya tentu saja itu tergantung dari kalian berdua." Zeke mengendikan bahunya menatap Levi.

Katakan apa kabar pada rasa cemas Zeke yang sudah meluap kemana mana.

"Aku menyetujui permintaan pak tua dan Dr. Yeager."

"Hah?" Zeke nyaris menyemburkan wine yang ada di mulutnya. "Anda serius Tn. Ackermen?" Zeke mantap pemuda itu tidak percaya. "Kau tahu menikah itu bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bisa di ambil secara asal."

"Saya tahu. anda pikir berapa usia saya sekarang Tn. Yeager." Zeke berfikir sejenak. Mereka seusia tentu saja. walau secara fisik Levi terlihat seperti pria berusia 25 tahun namun usianya jauh lebih tua. Bisa di pastikan Levi itu pria dewasa bukan remaja labil.

"Baiklah. Saya ingin adik saya bahagia tentu saja. Tapi apa kau benar benar mencintai Eren?" Zeke menatap penuh selidik pria itu."

"Tentu saja. jika tidak saya tidak akan menyetujui keinginan pak tua itu." Zeke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Levi. "Tapi saya tidak tahu kalau Eren..."

"Ini rahasia di antar kita." Zeke menyikut Levi. "Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi ini demi kelancaran hubungan kalian." Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menunggu nunggu apa yang akan di katakan Zeke padanya.

"Eren sudah menyukai anda ketika ia masih tinggal bersama anda." Levi hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Selesai berbincang – bincang dengan Zeke Levi memutuskan untuk menyusul anak buahnya, Rainer dan kawan kawannya. Tidak jauh dari lokasi penyekapan Eren mereka berkumpul di sana.

"Levi-san. Eren berada di dalam sana." Rainer menunjuk pada sebuah gedung besar. Levi tahu perisis siapa pemilik gedung besar itu.

"Ral?" Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memang di luar dugaan." Ujarnya dengan raut yang tidak bisa di deteksi.

Levi menatap tajam kearah Jean yang ternyata juga berada di sana.

"S-saya adalah Jean Kristein tunangannya Sasha Blouse." Jawabnya. Dahi Levi sedikit mengkerut mendengarkan jawaban dari Jean. Jujur saja Jean juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan itu. "Saya di sini untuk menolong sahabat saya." Jawabnya sambil mengusap tenguknya. "Saya berada bersama Eren ketika ia diculik namun mereka menembakkan obat bius hingga saya tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung pergi membawa Eren. Tapi sungguh ini adalah bagian dari rencana."

Levi hanya mengangguk paham. "Baiklah sekarang kita jemput Eren. Hanjie kau telpon polisi." Hanji mengangguk paham dan segera menelpon.

Malam itu satu hal yang dapat Levi pastikan dan dapatkan. Jika Erennya tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria kuda itu. Yaa, dia punya tunangan kan?

Flashback end...

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _makasih_** ** _Jhena-chan *peluk*_**

 ** _Listadeya: iya nih si Levi emang ga romantis_**

 ** _btw cerita udh mau klimas_**

 ** _klw mw cerita levifemeren yg baru tinggal request aja. nanti aku buat ⸜(* ॑ ॑* )⸝_**

 ** _klw ga ada yg request sih ya gpp_**

 ** _saya senang menulis cerita_**

 ** _lebih senang lg kalau ada yang menikmati_**


	12. Chapter 11

Pagi yang cerah di gereja megah kota X yang sudah di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Cuaca yang sangat menundukung seolah menjadi pertanda baik. Pernikahan antara Levi Ackerman dan Eren Yeager menjadi sorotan publik dan menjadi pernikahan super mewah.

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu setelah berita penangkapan ayah dan anak keluarga Ral yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan keluarga Yeager dan penculikan terhadap puteri bungsu Yeager. Setelah kejadian itu mereka tidak lagi mendengar kabar mengenai keluarga Ral tersebut. Berita terakhir yang ia dapat adalah bangkritnya perusahaan Ral. Tentu saja itu ulah kebengisan dari seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Kau cantik sekali seperti Ibumu." Puji Zeke. Zeke dan Eren memanglah saudara beda Ibu tapi Zeke juga sangat menyayangi Ibu yang sudah melahirkan Eren.

"Nii-chan aku gugup." Eren meremat kuat rangkaian bunga ditangannya.

Zeke hanya mengelus lembut pipi kiri adiknya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau gugupkan."

"Aku gugup karena terlalu bahagia." Butiran kristal secara mulus meluncur dari pipi Eren.

"Jangan menangis. Kau akan merusak hiasan mu."

Eren hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang kakak.

Yang ia ingat hari itu adalah hari dimana Levi datang untuk melamarnya. Tidak, bukan saat hari dimana ia di culik. Tapi hari itu di sebuah restoran mewah di kota X. Levi memberikannya sebuah cicin berlian. Melamarnya dengan sangat romantis. Membuat para tamu pengunjung restoran ikut menangis karena terharu.

Eren? Tentu saja tersenyum manis dengan air mata terharu yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Dilamar pria yang dicintai? Siapa yang tidak bahagia?

Pengantin wanita sudah siap berjalan menuju alrtar. Digadeng oleh sang kakak melangkah perlahan menuju kearah pengantin pria. Senyum di bibir Eren tidak berhenti mengembang karena rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung. Levi juga tidak putus putusnya memuji kecantikan Eren yang menjadi wanita. Ia bahkan melupakan bagaimana Eren yang berwujud laki laki.

Levi mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Eren. "Tolong jaga adikku yang manis ini." Zeke tersenyum menatap calon adik iparnya itu.

"Pasti." Jawabnya mantab.

Mereka sudah berdiri dengan khidmat manatap pendeta yang merafalkan doa doa untuk mereka kemudian meminta mereka berdua untuk bersaksi akan sehidup semati dalam keadaan susah atau senang. Levi dan Eren bersaksi dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepastian. Memastika jika pasangannya akan saling berbahagian dan membahagiakan hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

Para tamu undangan yang banyaknya adalah teman Eren ketika masih sekolah dan juga rekan kerja Levi bersorak bahagia ketika pasangan saling mencintai itu berciuman setelah bersumpah setia.

Begitulah akhir dari kehidupan Levi dengan Eren versi di abad ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Eren adalah jodohnya di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Jika boleh berharap Levi ingin selalu berjodoh dengan Eren di kehidupan mendatang jika itu ada.

 ** _-END-_**

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _Masih ada epilog ~_**


	13. Epilog

Seperti biasa Levi akan melenggang ke kantor untuk bekerja. Beberapa staff akan membungkuk hormat ketika ia melintas. Beberapa pekerja memandangnya kagum kedika memandangi pria itu. kemampuannya, otak jeniusnya dan ketegasannya tentu saja. Para pegawai wanita pun banyak yang mengagumi sosok itu. mengingat jika Levi itu merupaka pria super tampan dan sexy. Namun mereka harus mengubur dalam dalam perasaan mereka. Karena Levi sudah memiliki sosok yang juga super cantik dan sexy.

Eren Ackerman. Isteri dari seorang Levi Ackerman yang super cantik. Begitu banyak pria yang menggilainya dan membuat Levi depresi setengah mati. Ia bisa saja membunuh dan menyingkirkan mereka yang bernai mendekati isterinya namun jika ia melakukan itu Eren pastikan jika Levi tidak akan mendapatkan jatah malamnya.

"Eren kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?" Mikasa menatap Eren yang keluar dari mobil yang ia kemudikan.

"Mikasa. Aku hanya bertemu dengan suamiku. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Eren menghela nafas menanggapi sikap sahabatnya ini. Mikasa jauh lebih over protktif belakangan ini. Ya salahkan kecantikan dan kemolekan yang ia miliki sehingga membuat banyak orang yang ingin menyulik dan memonopolinya.

"Baiklah. Pastikan jika kau hanya menemui paman." Eren mengangguk paham. "Jika kau ingin pulang kau bisa hubungi aku, Armin atau minta antar oleh paman."

"Baiklah baiklah. Mikasa kau itu sahabatku bukan bodyguardku." Keluhnya sembari melenggang memasuki kantor sang suami.

"Benar aku adalah sahabatmu. Makanya aku akan menjagamu- ah... jangan lupakan little Ackerman." Mikasa tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan gedung besar itu setelah yakin jika Eren sudah masuk ke sana.

"Siang nyonya." Para pegawa membungkuk hormat menyambuk kedatangan nyonya cantik mereka.

"Siang." Saut Eren ramah.

Sepanjang perjalanan tentu saja Eren menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka beranggapan jika Levi dan Eren merupakan pasangan yang sempurna. Memang akan rawan sekali kehadiran pelakor di antara mereka namun Levi bukan tipe seseorang yang akan berselingkuh. Eren? Itu yang di cemaskan. Kecantikan Eren terlalu mengundang dan membuat Levi kerepotan.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat. Bukannya datang kemari." Levi mendengus menatap kemunculan isterinya dari balik pintu.

"Eheheh hay honeeey. Aku rindu." Pekiknya sembari berlari kecil mendekati Levi. Levi nyaris keserangan jantung karena panik. Tiba tiba saja Eren sedikit oleng namun tidak sampai jatuh.

"Oi oi jangan lari." Dengan cepat Levi bangkit dari bangku kebesarannya dan mendekati sang isteri. "Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh dan..."

"Eheheh maaf. Tapi aku benar benar rindu." Eren langsung memeluk tubuh sang suami.

"Tch. Kau itu sedang hamil seharusnya berhati hati." Desisinya. Levi akui jika ia kurang suka sama yang namanya anak – anak. Tapi jika itu anak dari Eren Levi tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Tidak akan aku ulangi."

"Janji?"

"Hm."

"Bisa kau berjanji? Jangan terlalu sering keluar tanpa ku?"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tch."

Eren hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu betul jika suaminya itu tengah cemburu. Jika ia berjalan sendiri para pria akan berdatang mendekatinya. Eren senang sekali. Ia yakin jika Levi sangat mencintainya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku janji."

"Bagus." Levi mengecup pucuk kepala isteri kesayangannya.

9 bulan kemudian. Kelahiran anak pertama dirinya bersama Eren. Kehidupan yang sangat sempurna untuk Levi Ackerman. Isteri super cantik dan malaikat kecil tampannya.

Levi menatap lekat ruangan tertutup kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat mahluk kecil yang tertidur pulas di sana. Eren yang berada di kursi roda di samping sang suami hanya memandang heran dengan tatapan si suami.

"Levi-san. Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" Eren menyerengitkan wajahnya.

"Eren kau hebat."

"Hm?"

"Rasanya terlalu bahagia. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

Eren tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang suami.

"Cukup dirasakan Levi-san.. dan nikmati."

"Dengan ada dia. semuanya terasa sempurna."

Eren mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi... namanya?" Levi menatap sang isteri.

"Levi-san tidak ingin memberikan dia nama?"

Levi sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja dia ingin. Sangat ingin malah. Ia mulai mencari cari nama yang pas untuk malaikat kecil mereka.

"Vire."

"Huh?"

"Vire Ackerman. namanya."

"Sangat indah." Eren tersenyum.

Levi sedikit berjongkok dan memeluk sang isteri sambil terus menatap malaikat kecil mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Levi-san."

 ** _-EPILOG END-_**

 ** _Thanks untuk reader yg udh ikutin cerita ini sampai akhir ~_**

 ** _Ini ff pertama saya di fandom attack on tittan_**


End file.
